Raptor Warrior's life and Friends
by Mew.Mew.Autobot.Lauren-Raptor6
Summary: Updated,kAIJU AND BOTS, slight love triangle, CHxRW,CWxRW, FRxRW, cons want her two! slight swearing, lots of sparkling cuteness, and some slash i think! Please reveiw! watch out Raptor Warrior!


_**/ Lauren: this is my first fanfic, i swear the main character name being the same as mine and looks like me, is a huge coincidence! Don't get any ideas! Optismus prime: Lauren does not own any of the Following!/**_ **Emerge of a New Raptor and friend Prologue**

By Lauren Alter

I don't own any of the transformers g1, armada, energon, cybertron, animated, etc., or the Godzilla monsters or toho monsters, or any digimon season 1 and 2, digimon tamers, digimon data squad, etc. , or Tokyo mew mew, etc., any anime, etc., but i do own Raptor Warrior, her minicon partner Night Flyer, Serenity, Charge Wire, Hydro Wire, Solar Raptor, Charge Raptor, Eclipse Raptor, Aurora, fusion wire, Blazer, Blue Berry, A-Ron Prime, Hell Demon, Fire Raptor, Ancient Kaiju, Mecha Raptor, Atealphoenixmon and her digivolutions. Raptor Warrior is an autobot Sniper I.T. & SIC I.T. & lead I.T. & Tactician I.T. & spy and she can understand dinosaurs. Charge Wire is an autobot soldier & Sniper in training, Hydro Wire is an autobot soldier & Medic & Sniper, Serenity is an Autobot Medic in training & Raptor Warrior Lil Sis figuratively speaking, Blue Berry is an Autobot sniper and is really funny and a femme. Solar Raptor the oldest femme, Charge Raptor is the second oldest but a mech, Eclipse Raptor is the youngest femme of the triplets. they are all Autobots, Raptor Warrior & Charge Wire are a couple, Serenity & Hydro Wire are a couple, Charge Wire and Hydro Wire are brothers, Raptor Warrior & kids are Solar Raptor & Charge Raptor & Eclipse Raptor & AuroRaptor, Solar Raptor & Charge Raptor & Eclipse Raptor are triplets. Solar Raptor is an autobot sniper in training and medic in training, Charge Raptor is an autobot soldier in training and medic in training and sniper in training, Eclipse Raptor is a sniper in training and Medic in training. Raptor Warrior & Solar Raptor & Charge Raptor & Eclipse Raptor Alt. mode is of Velociraptors, Serenity Alt. mode is of a blue and white elegant Dragon, Hydro Wire & Charge Wire is a car. The bots I made up are called Raptor Warrior, Charge Wire, Hydro Wire, Solar Raptor, Charge Raptor, Eclipse Raptor, serenity, and minicon Night Flyer. Now the story begins when two girls meet the Autobots and kids who are now bots.

CH1.

Meet the Autobots

_/Lauren: yo, please comment!/_

It was another day like any other for Lauren and Her best friend Zita, but then all of a sudden they heard a huge explosion in northeast direction, and so their curiosity was spark to find out what happened. And this is where our story begins…!

Hi my name is Lauren and right now me and my best friend Zita where staring at a psycho idiotic helicopter named Cyclonus, but then Optismus Prime suddenly threw the decepticon maniac down to the ground and said ''leave these two humans alone Cyclonus!'' Cyclonus: oh yeah what yah going to do about it! Suddenly Lauren and Zita were picked up by the laughing moron, Lauren: what the hell? Zita: Lauren what are we going to do? Cyclonus: Nothing that what! Fleshies femines! Hot Shot: let them go or else! Blurr: they not part of the war! Scavenger: yeah release them or you'll pay! Lauren: (starts crying after she remembers DesiGirdorah) Zita whispers to Lauren: remember that what he said about you being as strong as a Velociraptor! Lauren: this is like a Kaiju attack like D.G.! Jet Fire was attempting rescue while Cochillo and Gasket Beam were distracting Cyclonus. Jet Fire: hang on girls! Ooooh yeah! Cochillo & Gasket Beam: hey moron put them down or else stupid! Cyclonus now enraged: Or else what! Then he threw Lauren and Zita, they went in the air falling when Jet Fire swooped in to save them. Optismus Prime: Get them to safety Jet Fire and nice save! Jet Fire: Sure thing Optismus sir. Thrust: you incompetent idiot you let two perfect bargaining tools get away! Cyclonus: slag off thrust! Megatron: men we leaving! (Warps out)…. Optismus Prime: Time to Roll Out to base! Later at Autobots HQ … Charge Wire and his Bro Hydro Wire: yo what sups! Charge Wire: (The blonde pretty cute) Hydro Wire: (The Japanese one cute) Optismus: sorry for the incoviene from early! Lauren and Zita: it okay, we should probably introduce ourselves! The Blonde American with Brown eyes wearing a Purple hat, a purple shirt, and purple fingerless gloves, with cute shorts, and purple boots: hi the names Lauren! The black hair Japanese girl with Green eyes wearing a cute blue top and white gloves and shorts: nice to meet you my name is Zita! Optismus: My name is Optismus Prime I'm the leader of the Autobots. Next the so eager navy blue bot: the name is Charge Wire! Next up was the so eager navy blue bot's bro: the name Hydro Wire! Next the red and white jet: the Name Jet Fire SIC! Blue and orange bot: Blurr! The yellow bot: Hot Shot, cause that what I'm! The weak looking bot: Sideswipe! The red, blue, gray, and white bot: Red Alert! The tow truck bot: Smoke Screen! The green and purplish bot: Scavenger. The 5 other bot: Flame Convoy, Cochillo, Alectra, Gasket Beam, and Over Haul! Charge Wire and Hydro Wire: since the decepticons know we got some new human friends shouldn't we let have a guardian Boss Bot? Optismus: …. I guess if it alright with them. Lauren & Zita: sure, No prob. Optismus: then it settle then since it Charge Wire & Hydro Wire idea, Charge Wire you get look after Lauren, Hydro Wire you get to look after Zita. Now escort these two young ladies home! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: Yes sir prime sir! Lauren & Zita: wait, matte, people might suspect something when there no one driving the car? Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: uhn scrap! Red Alert: don't worry, all they have to do is put on their holoforms or tint their windows!

Charge Wire: CHARGE WIRE! TRANSFORM! Get in! Hydro wire: HYDRO WIRE, TRANSFORM! Please get in! Lauren and Zita: KK, bye, bye. So now on the road to friendship and the actual road to go home. Now then tomorrow will bring a shock and a new species of Velociraptor and Dragon!

CH. 2 the beginning Raptor Warrior & Serenity

_/Lauren: yo, time for announcement from our favorites bots! Hot shot: Lauren does not own Transformers armada! Charge Wire & Hydro wire: but she does, own us, and Fire Raptor! Fire Raptor: Yo, Lauren! Love yah! Lauren: love yah too! Charge Wire: …._

It has been two week since they met….. Lauren: yo, yo every one! Zita: not everyone is here Lauren! Charge wire & Hydro Wire: TRANSFORM! Want to watch TV! Lauren & Zita: yeah! Well eating brownies! Matte, you have brownies? Yes, because I'm the chocolate monster, I need my emergency chocolate stash whenever I get hungry! Let's watch Jurassic park 3! KK! Charge & Hydro Wire: what sups Red Alert! Red alert: just disposing of a device, the one that ….. Huh? Suddenly beams of light shot out and hit Lauren and Zita before their guardians could get to them and then when the light disperse instead of the two girls were a Velociraptor purple and teal and a golden yellow fin like things down the back and light blue audio receptors shaped like a serpent ears, and a elegant blue and white dragon.

Red Alert & Optismus: Red Alert to Optismus. What is Red Alert? You aren't going to like it sir, please come to the rec. room NOW! Okay! While in rec. room waiting for Optismus … Charge Wire & Hydro Wire now freaking out: oh slag, oh slag, are they okay Red Alert! Optismus: what got … Red Alert EXPLAIN NOW! Red Alert: I was just about to dispose of the device the turned Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, and Fred into bots , when I was ask what I was doing, blah blah…., then a beam a light hit the two girls before Charge Wire and Hydro Wire could block them Sir. Optismus: very well, but are they okay, I don't know sir, but I will see sir now, please help me get them to the med bay! Now in the med bay… Optismus: I'm going to let the others know why the two bot were yelling before! Red Alert: Okay sir! Optismus speaking through the intercom: THERE WAS INCIDENT IN REC. ROOM WITH THE DEVICE THAT TURNED RAD, CARLOS, ALEXIS, BILLY, FRED INTO BOTS, AND NOW LAUREN, AND ZITA ARE BOTS, THAT IS ALL! Now everyone in the med bay worried about the two girls…..

EVERYONE: … Red alert: there fine but unconscious at the moment. EVERYONE: YAY! Lauren…what happened? Zita: …IDK? Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: thank Primus they are okay! Wait are they okay? Red Alert: Hey, how are you two feeling? Lauren: Tired, Daze, and Confused! Zita: Same here! Red Alert: that normal, can you get up? Lauren: I'll try! Wow! Charge Wire: gotcha! Need help? Lauren: thank you, and not anymore! Red Alert: Zita? Zita: ….. Um here I go! Hydro Wire: need a hand? Zita: yes, Arigoto! Lauren: does this mean I can't eat brownies anymore? Zita: you already devour a whole pan of brownies; I think a person would get sick of eating too much chocolate! Red Alert: yes, but I'm more interested in your Alt. mode you two, Optismus Prime sir? Optismus: Transform if you can just because I would like to know too! Lauren: TRANSFORM! Zita: TRANSFORM! Jet Fire: now those are stylish Alt. modes are tight! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: (glaring at Jet Fire, and thinking the same think about the girls) Grrrrrrrr…. Jet Fire: touchy, what sups with those too? Zita: Kawaii, ne, ne! Lauren: hiiii! (Laughing now with Zita) Optismus and Scavenger: now shall we give there transformer name and rank test! Lauren and Zita: yes sir (Salutes him, while giggling) Scavenger: okay now move out (Consider there alt. modes)….Now prepared to find out there rank and transformer name… now good luck. Now in their alt. modes. Lauren suddenly stops: (I sense danger) Zita I sense some dangers lurking… laser start shooting at Lauren suddenly dodges them on instincts, while Zita dodge and tells Lauren to dodge, then Lauren's tail moves up then down and Shuriken appear and slices all lasers, and ask Zita if she all right, then Zita: you got the spirit of a Velociraptor and instincts of one, Lauren blushes and says lets gets thing done together and as sisters cause I got your back! Zita: I got your back too sis. They finished, now is the time for their rank and transformers names to be revealed! Optismus: Zita your rank is Medic and a tactician, because your wisdom and knowledge on medic skills are great, so your transformers name is Serenity. Lauren your rank is sniper in training, fighter in training, SIC, tactician, spy, because of your knowledge, fighting skills, planning, accuracy, and kindness towards your friends, so your transformers name is Raptor Warrior. Oh about rooms to sleep you'll have to wait a little, okay? Raptor Warrior: KK Serenity: KK, Lauren I mean Raptor Warrior until the room is ready how about me and you sing? Raptor Warrior: Yes! Can we sing the Mothra song, Oneiga? Serenity: sure! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: Can we listen to your singing? Raptor Warrior: NO! Because I'm not good! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: fine (Crossing their fingers behind their back) now outside singing unaware of Charge Wire & Hydro Wire hiding behind a boulder listening. Using Laser beak to record and then were caught. Scavenger: Hey you two didn't you two promise them you wouldn't listen! Raptor Warrior & Serenity now shocked, when they turn around to see two really sorry bots. Scavenger: now Red Alert needs you to help him with something, NOW MOVE IT SOLDIERS. Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: (Turn around looking straight at Raptor Warrior brown optics and Serenity green optics) we're so sorry, but you both sing like angels! Bye, bye. Scavenger: MOVE IT! NOW! OH, YEAH AND DON'T THINK I'M NOT GOING TOO TELL OPTISMUS ABOUT THE BROKEN PROMISE YOU MADE! Now not aware of laser beak recording them! Lauren & Zita singing Tokyo SOS Mothra song: mosura ya mosura, congasa indo mu! Singing Mothra's Prayer, Mahara Mothra, Haora Mothra, Mothra's song – the peanuts. Now with Optismus and Two very sad looking brothers at the mercy of their leader. Charge Wire: were very sorry. Hydro Wire: I'm so very sorry sir. Optismus: to make myself perfectly clear, you broke you promise to two femines so now you punish is to have lessons on to treat Femine with Scavenger, do I make myself clear! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: yes sir. Optismus: I can't here you two! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: YES SIR! (Why does it have to be Scavenger?) Optismus: you can go now, but you start first thing in the morning. Red Alert comes in. Red Alert: Optismus, the rooms are ready. Optismus: okay, go tell Jet Fire to tell the girls that their rooms are ready okay. Red Alert: yes sir! Now in the rec. room Jet Fire was drinking some energon. Red Alert: hey, Jet Fire Optismus wants you to tell the girls their rooms are ready. Jet Fire: okay! I tell em the two femine. Jet Fire walks outside to where Raptor Warrior & Serenity are. Jet Fire: well, Optismus told me to tell two very beautiful femines their rooms are ready; I don't know where you too know where I can find them! Raptor Warrior & Serenity: (giggling at what Jet Fire said) KK. They all go in fer a good night recharge. Tomorrow morning. Alectra: Hey time for some energon, Raptor Warrior & Serenity. Raptor Warrior: …. Okay! Wait what energon? Serenity: alright, even though I don't know what it is! Both come out to the rec. room really tired. Red alert: here have some energon, oh yeah it what we transformers eat! Raptor Warrior & Serenity: oh so that what it is! Sure. Charge Wire: time for some good ol'energon! Hydro Wire: yay! Energon! Alectra: aren't you up late, by the way Scavenger told me right after you get your energon to immediately report to your lesson, and he was sure angry! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: um we uh forgot about that. See you laters! Now giggling, but stop suddenly by realizing Serenity mom and grandpa were probably worried sick. Serenity: I totally forgot about my mom and grandpa is so worried sick by now. Optismus: don't worry I'll get Hydro Wire to tell them, now what about you Raptor Warrior what about your parents? Raptor Warrior: I don't have any that I can remember! Optismus: I see, sorry to hear that. Raptor warrior: its okay, I'm used to it, so don't worry about! Charge Wire: wait so you don't have any parents? That horrible! Scavenger: GET BACK HERE NOW, SOLDIER OR YOU'LL STAY LONGER! Charge Wire: scrap, COMING, see you later Raptor Warrior! Chow. Raptor Warrior: (Doki, Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no, means make my heart beat faster and faster, I always want these exciting feelings!) giggling, Blushing as well. Alectra & Serenity: looks like someone has a crush on Raptor Warrior! Ooooh! Raptor Warrior: (blushing) Say what! Alectra & Serenity: Do you like him back? Raptor Warrior: …. Idk! Alectra & Serenity: What that can't hear you? Raptor Warrior: I SAID IDK! Optismus: Raptor Warrior & Serenity I need to tell you something very, very IMPORTANT! Raptor Warrior & Serenity: KK! What is it Sir? Optismus: well on our home planet Cybertron femines are consider rare. Raptor warrior & serenity: (suddenly grew silent) so your saying that once the decepticons know … they … might try to…? Optismus: Yes, but don't worry we won't let them do anything to you and if they do… Charge Wire & Hydro Wire will surely be the quickest to roll out and of course me, because now you are family! That is all. Serenity: why would also Hydro Wire? Wait does that mean he likes…? Optismus: Yes. He does. Raptor Warrior & Serenity: (now blushing) so that why they were listening to us singing! Ne, ne? Optismus: yes, and yes! Raptor Warrior: (Starts to go outside & plays Mothra Scared Springs) Raptor Warrior: is it okay to love another Fire Raptor-kun? (Suddenly a glowing light appears and disperses into the one and only Fire Raptor a Velociraptor kaiju) Huh, F-fir-e-Ra-p-tor, sniffles. Fire Raptor: yes, I'm here to tell you that; I want you to be happy in life, and I'll always watch over you! So don't cry; it doesn't suit you! Sayonara, Lauren-sama!... Back inside the base Optismus: what was that about? Serenity: Don't ask! It personal, when she good and ready to open up about it then it okay! Optismus: I see, it that bad! Raptor Warrior: what so that bad? Optismus & Serenity & Alectra: NOTHING AT ALL! Raptor Warrior: KK Serenity: Hey, something happen outside didn't it! Optismus & Alectra : Raptor Warrior what she mean? Raptor Warrior: sigh, well serenity it about what happen to… when… satisfied? Serenity: that does not explain what happen outside now does it! Raptor Warrior: (Now sad) I think I saw him when I went outside to think! Serenity: Lauren, I know someday this would happen! But I didn't want you to feel any more pain then you did! Raptor Warrior: Zita, you, knew he would still watch over me from beyond? Optismus: can you explain what you two talking about? Raptor Warrior: Serenity will you explain? Please? Serenity: sure thing. Charge Wire: can I listen too? Raptor Warrior: sure! Serenity: It all started when Lauren met a kaiju named Fire Raptor and he had a human form, so Lauren was in love with him and Him with Her, there were dating of course, they were so perfect together until, that terrible fateful day that we call the DG Accident otherwise known as DesiGirdorah another Kaiju appear and threaten to kill Lauren and me, so then DesiGirdorah use his lightening ability to kill us, but Fire Raptor Wouldn't allow it, so he begin to yell Giant form, and he block it , but was quickly rip apart by DesiGirdorah three heads, he died protecting us, but when DesiGirdorah was done with Fire Raptor, he turn towards us, but then two elegant peaceful kaiju name Mothra and Battra, along with The king of Kaiju Godzilla took on DesiGirdorah and won, they made sure we were okay and left, Lauren was devastated,& cried her heart out, because he was her first love, who has died a horrible but, honorable death, she thought it was her fault, but it isn't, the end. Raptor Warrior: …Zita Optismus & Alectra & Charge Wire & Everyone else: oh, sorry, that must been terrible to remember and to mention, never knew. Raptor Warrior still crying and hugging Serenity: there, there, he did do it for you after all sorry, but, I think I need to help her calm down now! Everyone: KK. Optismus: Hydro Wire I need you to bring Serenity Mom and Grandpa here NOW! Hydro Wire: YES SIR, AND I'LL USE MY HOLOFORM SIR! Serenity started singing Mothra scared springs: la ahhh inding Ni howw. Now stroking Raptor Warrior alt. modes back, cheering her up and she fell asleep! Charge Wire: I didn't know that something so sad happen, I promise to this day to make sure she never feels this sad again! Optismus: giggles at this. Now at Zita house in holoform. Hydro Wire: are you Zita's mom and grandpa? Zita's mom and grandpa: yes, is she okay? Hydro Wire: Yes, she fine, but I need you to get in, I'll take you to her, KK! Zita's mom and grandpa: okay! Back at base…Serenity: hocasa and grandpa, what are you doing here? Zita's mom and grandpa: Zita that's you no wonder you couldn't come home, were not upset! Just shocked, kay! Optismus: Serenity, I order Hydro Wire to bring your Family here to let them know what happen! I'm sorry for shocking you! Serenity: Arigoto Optismus-sama Arigoto again! Optismus: you're welcome Hydro Wire: (glaring at Optismus) Serenity: you too ! Hydro Wire: you're welcome (Stops glaring at Optismus) Serenity! Hydro Wire: TRANSFORM! NEXT STOP Zita's mom and grandpa house! Zita's mom and grandpa: SAYANORA! Serenity & Friends: SAYANORA! Raptor Warrior: (Now up) did I hear your parents voice Serenity? Serenity: hiiii! Raptor Warrior: they didn't get to see me! , I was going to tell them thanks for letting me live with you! Serenity: I call them fer you so you can, kay ? Raptor Warrior: KK! Optismus: (Giggles) okay now Raptor Warrior you'll be with, sigh, Jet Fire for SIC training! Charge Wire: let me know if he does anything! Raptor Warrior: huh ? (Tilts head slightly) Optismus: I'll show where to go! Now Serenity you go with Red Alert for Medic training! Raptor Warrior & Serenity: yes sir! Now with Jet Fire=player bot= Jet Fire: yo, ready for SIC training, Raptor Warrior ? Raptor Warrior: um KK? Jet Fire: kay, first off you have to kiss me (Now smirking and waiting at the now pissed off Femine)! Raptor Warrior now pissed & disturbed: what? No thanks, I like someone else! Kay? Jet Fire: not even a little kiss ? Optismus: JET FIRE YOU KNOW NOT TO FILRT WITH FEMINES, it makes them uncomfortable Jet Fire: Sorry sir? Optismus: YOUR PUNISH IS HOW TO TREAT FEMINE LESSONS WITH SCAVENGER STARTING NOW, I'll teach her SIC stuff! Raptor Warrior: thanks you Optismus sir! Optismus: you're welcome! Now come with me! Raptor Warrior: YES SIR! Scavenger: JET FIRE, GET DOWN HERE NOW, HYDRO WIRE & CHARGE WIRE NO LAUGHING, NOW MOVE IT SOLDIERS! Raptor Warrior now giggling: is Scavenger always grumpy/ angry? Optismus: no!(Giggles too) it just a really effective way to get soldiers on their feet! (Still giggling) Raptor Warrior: I can see that ! Minicon alert! Minicon alert! Minicon alert! Raptor Warrior who now jump: what the…? Optismus: just means it time to fight some decepticons, ready to go? Raptor Warrior: yes sir! Optismus: prepare warp gate!

Ch. 3 enter Kaizer girdorah and new love

_/Raptor Warrior: yo, I'm a bot now, um Charger, what you doing? Charge Wire: nothing Raptor girl! You're pretty! Lauren: yeah she supposed to be me! By the way is Jet Fire a Player? Optismus: In humans terms, yes! Jet Fire: I don't recall being a player, plus Raptor warrior/Lauren doesn't own any of toho monsters and transformers! Lauren: now for a very painful memory, poor, poor Fire Raptor-kun! Sniffles! Raptor Warrior: wait what guess that means a need a new boyfriend! Charge Wire: I like you! A lot! Raptor warrior: I like you too! I guess! Scavenger: JET FIRE, HYDRO WIRE, & CHARGE WIRE, LESSONS NOW MOVE IT SOLDIERS!_

On the battle field … Raptor Warrior: ….. This feeling what is it? ... Charge Wire: Raptor Warrior look out, behind you! Raptor Warrior suddenly dodges Cyclonus lasers! All of a sudden lightening appears out nowhere! Raptor Warrior looks up: no not again! Serenity it is Kaizer Girdorah! Serenity: Oh Scrap, don't worry, I'm coming! All decepticons: look what is that thing! Raptor Warrior cowering in fear now: Mothra, Battra, and Godzilla, I need you! Kaizer Girdorah: roars, I'm going to avenge my brother and kill the person who summons kaiju! Optismus and the other Autobots: oh scrap, is that….? Serenity: Yes, except it Kaizer girdorah! Suddenly Raptor warrior plays the summoning song! Suddenly three different roars were heard. Mothra suddenly gives the Autobots and Decepticons the power to understand Kaiju! Godzilla: you're not going to kill anyone! Not as long as I'm the king of monsters, Godzilla! Mothra: your brother has already killed Fire Raptor and damage a pure and kind spirit heart! We will not let you keep torturing this girl life just because she was with him! For me i 'am the guardian of the Earth called Mothra! The next Kaiju look like Mothra but fiercer looking: I'm the Dark Mothra they call me Battra! I won't stand for it either! Mothra looks at Raptor Warrior: don't be afraid we here now, nice to meet you again! Raptor Warrior looks up: thanks you for before, wait do you know Fire Raptor? Mothra & Battra & Godzilla: Yes! But now all evil kaiju are rampaging knowing there isn't any Velociraptor kaiju left! But there is! Mothra: By the way Fire Raptor is right crying doesn't suit you at all! Raptor Warrior: wait how you know about that? Serenity: the rumors are true; Godzilla is the king of monsters! Raptor Warrior now not scared: well, duh because his power is scary, other than that Godzilla has a little charm like a cat, no offense Godzilla! Godzilla: None taken! Stand back I going to use my Atomic breath! Mothra: Sure thing. Battra: sure. Raptor Warrior goes to Serenity hiding from Kaizer girdorah! Kaizer girdorah: roars, I'll be back for revenge Godzilla! Raptor Warrior relieved: he gone yay Godzilla: beat that KG's bro, you just got serve! Mothra: time to head back to Infant Island! Battra: yeah, me too! Godzilla: time to head back to the ocean! ? Mothra & Battra & Godzilla: Sayonara! Raptor Warrior & Serenity: SAYANARA! Serenity: now who has a new self-respect for Godzilla! Raptor Warrior: fine I respect him now, but I don't like it! Serenity: (Giggling) the G-man got you to respect him now (Giggling) Raptor Warrior: … huh? Demolisher: got a Femine Master Megatron Ouch! Raptor Warrior: (Giggling) how ya like shuriken in the crotch, jerk! Megatron: men retreat! Demolisher: don't move, I'll shoot her, warps with her. Now Charge Wire Pissed: Optismus what are going to do? Optismus: find Star Scream, that an Order! While looking for Star Scream, later at the Decepticon Base. Megatron: Demolisher, put a collar on the femine and then sedate her! Raptor Warrior: what did you just say to the jerk off over there? Demolisher: uh unh, she almost made it so I couldn't interface. Make cyclonus do it! Cyclonus: fine I'll do it! Muawwhahahha! Raptor Warrior: (Velociraptor death glare) Asshole! Dick! Jerk off! Uh I feel sleepy! Later out in a desert . . . Star Scream: ugh, huh, Alectra! Who that with you! Alectra: His name is Charge Wire! He in love with Raptor Warrior! Charge Wire: hey! So your Star Scream, Megatron got her so please help, I'm desperate! Star Scream: sure, anything to slag Megatron! At the Decepticons base … Megatron: (so that what the story of her!) Hey are you're a virgin! Raptor Warrior: …. Scared springs starts playing, (Charge Wire and Fire Raptor help) ….. INTRUDER ALERT, INUTRUDER ALERT! Raptor Warrior: yes! Megatron: Scrap, oh wait I'd got a bargaining chip! Raptor Warrior: OH SCRAP! TRANSFORM! Megatron: come here girl! I need to use you, but first let take out those shuriken! Raptor Warrior: don't you dare touch my shuriken…. Charge Wire: Yeah, cause she hate yah! Megatron: you and What Army! Star Scream: This one Megatron! Optismus: Release her now Megatron! Megatron: NO! I'll think I'll kill her first! Raptor Warrior: (If only I could get my Shuriken out) Charge Wire: CHARGE! Raptor Warrior: TRANSFORM, huh, oomph, SHIT, jerk off. Oomph…. Charge Wire: you Fragger! TRANSFORM…. I got yah now….. Whispers to raptor warrior: my little Vel-o-ci -rap-t-o-r! Optismus: let's warp out of here! Back at Autobot HQ med bay next morning … Charge Wire Comm. Link with bro: pssst bro ready for plan fall in love! Bro yes I am! She is waking up bye! Charge Wire: hey, what sups Raptor girl! Raptor Warrior: nothing up. I'm going to go outside! Charge Wire: The Raptor is outside; I repeat the raptor is outside! Now outside, Raptor Warrior humming. Charge Wire zooms in to the rescue. Charge Wire: Look out! Raptor Warrior: (The plan fall in love, eh, he that desperate) Now on top of her. Charge wire: are you okay? (Score) Raptor Warrior: ( Fire Raptor did say it was okay) now Raptor warrior: get off! Hydro Wire: Oh, now my turn with Serenity! Back in the rec. room Zita listening to Red Alert instructions when ….. Hydro Wire: um Serenity would you go on a date with me please? (Puppy-dog light teal optics) Cause I love you! Serenity: SURE! I like you too! Hydro Wire: Frag yah! Scavenger: JET FIRE, HYDRO WIRE AND CHARGE WIRE, MOVE IT NOW SOLDIERS, NOW IT TIME FOR THOSE LESSONS! Hydro Wire: oh slag I forgot!

CH.3 Sparklings now

Autobots base in the morning like usual! Alectra & Gasket Beam & Flame Convoy & Cochillo & Overhaul: good morning! Raptor Warrior & Serenity: morning! Optismus: morning everyone! Every one: MORNING! INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT! Optismus: it is Sides Ways! Alectra & Gasket Beam & Flame Convoy & Cochillo & Overhaul: how does he do it? Jurassic park piano theme starts playing. Raptor Warrior: that's better! Serenity: got ears like a Raptor eh? Raptor Warrior: (nods) Side Ways: (Aims for Optismus first) heh, heh, heh. Time for a sparkling Optismus! Everyone turns to see sideways but too late! Raptor Warrior: (Instincts kick in) look out! Side Ways: oh well, a sparkling raptor is cute, I wonder if a dragon sparkling is cute too? (Side Ways smirk then turn to Serenity and shoots) Hydro Wire: scrap! Too late! Side Ways: so a dragon sparkling is cute! Well I'm off, but first may take prisoners! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire: not while we around! Take this! (Blasters are shooting) Side Ways: dang, well see yah on the battle field! (Warps out) Optismus: sighs, Red alert can you fix this sparkling problem? Red Alert: I'll try Sir! Jet Fire: who going to look after them sir? Optismus: I will, because I made promise to Serenity parents and Raptor Warrior doesn't have any so that problem solve! Red Alert can you disarm the shuriken in Raptor Warrior tail? Red Alert: Sure I can do that right now! Raptor Warrior: (Whimpers, knowing what Optismus said, then goes to hide) Jet Fire: guess she didn't like the thought of that! (Giggles) Optismus what are going to now about the shuriken? Optismus: sighs, everyone find her so we can take out the shuriken! Everyone: Yes Sir! Raptor Warriors: (No one would expect the air vents to hide) (fall asleep) Hot Shot: now if a were a raptor sparkling where would I hide? Under my bed! (Now in Raptor Warrior room, checks under bed) nope not under there! Her closet! Nope! Now on to Side Swipe. Side Swipe: now where would I hide? In my best friend room! (Checking serenity whole room) nope! Now Scavenger tries. Scavenger: Optismus's Quarters! (Checks everywhere in Optismus's room) nope! Now Red Alert tries. Red Alert: Med bay! (Checks whole med bay) nope! Now Jet Fire tries. Jet Fire: in the Rec. room. (Checks whole rec. room) nope! Smoke Screens try. Smoke Screen: the training room. (Checks entire training room) nope! Alectra & Gasket Beam & Flame Convoy & Cochillo & Overhaul tries: warp gate! (Checks warp gate) nope! Charge Wire & Hydro Wire tries: the command center! (Checks command center) nope! Now Optismus and Blurr try. Blurr And Optismus: Optismus, nowhere else to hide, because everyone checked the whole base. Not the whole base Blurr, there are the air ducts, air vents! Blurr: oh yeah, I forget about those! Very clever I might add, considering are size! Optismus: very! Are you in there? Raptor Warrior! Raptor Warrior: …. Optismus: let's take off the cover and see if she in there! Blurr and Optismus took off the cover and Blurr peered to both sides and saw Raptor warrior asleep while listening to music! Blurr: Awed, so cute! Blurr wakes her up by trying to grab her! But his hand epic-ly misses! Raptor Warrior: (No I'm not going too) Sniffles. Raptor Warrior goes farther out of reach! Blurr: Optismus she won't cooperate! She is crying too! Optismus: sighs, here let me see! Optismus pokes his head through the tiny opening & with his hand! Optismus: it okay, Raptor Warrior, don't be afraid! (If she goes a little further she fall) Raptor Warrior: (Bares her fangs at Optismus, and steps back a few and slips) Optismus: got yah, hush, it okay now, Blurr I got her! Raptor Warrior: (Optismus please don't take out the shuriken) whimpers with pleading puppy dog brown optics! Optismus: did you bare your fangs at me? (Giggles) fine no getting the shuriken out! Raptor Warrior: (looks down and nod) (Thanks you, Optismus) sniffles Later everyone now relieved. Red Alert: …fine I won't take out the shuriken! Serenity: (You got lucky with Optismus, Raptor Warrior!) Raptor Warrior: (yep) ….. Later in Optismus's quarters ... Optismus: (Picks up Serenity & Raptor Warrior both) time for bed you two! Raptor Warrior already asleep curled up in a ball next to Serenity who also asleep. Optismus: I guess I'll have to tuck you two in! Optismus tucks them in the little beds made by red alert! Optismus: night Optismus now in deep recharge. Raptor Warrior: (…..no….. Kaizer….Girdorah…..and…..DesiGirdorah…..) (It's only a dream, sighs) climbs up out of her bed and onto Optismus's bed to Optismus Chest and curls up on it around where his spark is! Optismus wakes up put his hand over Raptor Warrior's head! Raptor Warrior now purring like a feline. Raptor Warrior: Otosan, Optismus is like Otosan. Optismus look up Otosan on the internet and …. Now morning… Optismus: good morning. Now looking into Raptor Warrior brown optics and Serenity green optics, time for some low grade energon! Raptor Warrior: (never knew Optismus golden optics were so reassuring and soothing when you look at them) now in the Rec. room Charge Wire wondering when red alert done figuring it out when… Charge Wire looks down: hey there Raptor Warrior, what sups ? Raptor Warrior: (nothing up) ….

CH.4 sparkling dream becomes reality and enter Zilla and the earth cosmos

Later…. Raptor Warrior: Zilla (comings ne, ne?) Everyone: huh? Serenity: Zilla (um why?) Raptor Warrior: (My dream last night was him beating up) DesiGirdorah & Kaizer girdorah! Everyone: DesiGirdorah & Kaizer Girdorah? The earth cosmos: hello there young one! Can you put us somewhere that everyone can see us please? Raptor Warrior: sure! Everyone just shock to see humans the size of a mouse! The Cosmos: thank you (bow) WE ARE THE EARTH COSMOS WE HELP MOTHRA, Zilla is coming young one, you had a foretelling dream after all! Optismus: my name Optismus prime! The Cosmos: WE KNOW ALL YOUR NAMES! WE HERE TO WARN OF KAIZER GIRDORAH AND OF DESIGIRDORAH REVENGE! Sayonara! Raptor Warrior: (Leaked herself) Kaizer girdorah & DesiGirdorah: Rooooooaaaaaaaarrrr! Everyone: what was that? Raptor Warrior now clinging to Optismus leg: Sniffles, wahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Zilla (Help) Optismus: what wrong? Zilla: roars! Teletran 1: three Kaiju are duking it out, outside! Optismus: show us! Monitor: A lizard that looks like Godzilla has showed up! Raptor warrior: Zilla! Yay! Monitor: and DesiGirdorah and Kaizer Girdorah! Raptor Warrior still clinging to Optismus's leg now scared out of her mind! Charge Wire: It okay those two aren't in here! It okay! Teletran 1: three more monster appeared names are Mothra, Battra, and Godzilla! Charge wire: see Zilla, Mothra, Battra, and Godzilla will take care of them! Raptor Warrior: sniffles, but it six against four! Teletran 1: two more Kaiju have appeared! Raptor warrior now happy: Baragon, Anguirus! Sama! Baragon: you jerks pick with the wrong guardian monster! Mothra: Indeed! Anguirus: long time no see Zilla, Godzilla: let's kick these Kaiju Ass! Zilla: Sure! Battra: yah it kickass time! Godzilla: yeah! I'm the king! Raptor warrior: Giggling! Battra funny! Serenity: because he swears and Mothra doesn't? Raptor Warrior: yes! Battra look out! Serenity: (where are you going!) Raptor warrior: (to warn Battra!) Serenity: Optismus! Optismus: huh? What is it? Serenity: (TRANSFORM! Points towards Raptor Warrior) Curiosity killed the cat! Optismus: get her before she gets outside and hurts herself! Raptor warrior unaware of the bots behind her! Now outside. Raptor Warrior: Battra, watch out, to the right! Blurr: Got yah! Battra heard: Arigoto (dodges) Optismus: she told Battra to look out? She fears no one when it comes to friends! DesiGirdorah: Huh, aw I see a little runt, to kill! Raptor warrior: Godzilla, help (whimpers) Godzilla: not on your life, go Atomic breath! Blurr: hey it is okay, Raptor warrior! Raptor warrior now traumatized by the one and only DesiGirdorah crying her optics out! Now Anguirus, Baragon, Battra, Godzilla, Mothra, and Zilla finished DesiGirdorah and Kaizer Girdorah. All Kaiju: Sayonara! Now Blurr with the still crying her optics out, Raptor Warrior: Let's go back to base! Back at the base. Blurr: here Optismus! Hands Raptor warrior over to Optismus: …. Serenity: nee-sama? (singing Strawberry power, and Tokyo Mew Mews don't cry, animal instincts, team up) better? Raptor Warrior: (now singing along) yeah since there gone now, not like they can possess people ne? Ne? Serenity: IDK? Red alert: Figure it out, let get going! Optismus: right!

CH. 5 big girls & femines don't cry and stronger love

Two days later….

Now big bots again. Optismus: looks like you two figure out how to turn back into humans! Zita and Lauren: Yes! Lauren: the chocolate Kaiju demands and craves chocolate! Everyone: Charge Wire: Lauren, um you weird, but awesome! I'll take you to town so, you can! Lauren: (looks up at charge wire's deep teal optics) thanks, but Zita coming with because her mom mails stuff to her kay? (tilts head) Charge wire & Hydro Wire: kay! In town at the post office! Zita: thanks you, bye! Now at the food store! Lauren: Yay, yay, Chocolate! Zita: here you go! Lauren: Yay, yay! Now at a park with Charge wire & Hydro Wire parked near. Lauren: (Kaiju nearby) huh? Delicious! Nearby DesiGirdorah & Kaizer Girdorah posse two boys who later befriended Lauren most hated person Cole K. they come to Lauren. DG: hi my name DG and my friend name is KG! KG: hey there cute stuff! We want you to meet a friend of ours but he very shy! Lauren: be right back! Charge Wire: Holoform Activated. Hydro Wire: Holoform activated. Lauren: Cole! You are friends with these guys! Cole: Yes, they say they need you fer something about revenge? DG & KG: Grab her! This won't hurt a bit! Lauren: (Charge Wire help, now petrified by knowing it DesiGirdorah & Kaizer Girdorah) CW: not on my watch! The name CW! Lauren: (turns to look at a very handsome boy about her age), (He the same height with teal hair & deep teal eyes and a cat ear bandana, with navy blue shirt with black stripes on each side of his shirt, navy blue fingerless gloves, navy blue ninja shorts with black stripes on each side, and navy blue ninja shoes, muscular, Japanese) HW: hey bro what about me, the names HW! Lauren: (he looks like CW but with a wolf ear bandana, light teal eyes, and the color all navy Blue, including hair)! Are you guys' ninjas? CW & HW: Don't you recognize us? CW: I'm hurt! Lauren: Wait Charge and Hydro! Sniffles! CW & HW: hey, what sups? Lauren mouths the words she going to say: DesiGirdorah and Kaizer Girdorah! CW & HW: Don't Worry them won't hurt you! We promise! DG & KG: first you got to catch us we got wings! Cole: wait what are you talking about? Cool! DG & KG: shall we kill her now? No we won't just yet, will make her beg fer mercy, rest assured we going to make it painfully but, slowly! Chow! HW & CW: noooo! Back at the park. Hydro Wire: Zita! Lauren been captured! Zita: By Decepticons? Charge Wire: No! By DesiGirdorah & Kaizer Girdorah ghosts that possess two kids! Zita: wait how can we fight ghosts? Any way lets head back to base to figure out what to do! Autobot HQ…. Optismus: what, that not even possible is it? Charge Wire: Lauren seem to believe it! And they did made part of their body into a part of the dead Kaiju! Serenity: I need to go to Japan! There someone there who can help! Optismus: fine, but let Hydro Wire accompany you! Serenity: yes Sir! Optismus: Prepare warp gate! For Tokyo, Japan! Oh I'll come with to! Jet Fire you and rest find out where they are! Jet Fire: YES SIR! In Tokyo, Japan. Zita: Sapphire! I need you! HW & Optismus: Who is Sapphire? Zita: You'll see! Sapphire: Zita long time no see! Zita: We need to get to Infant Island, Evil Kaiju have Lauren! Sapphire: sure, but we don't need to! (Sapphire plays a melody with a flute) Mothra, Battra, King Girdorah: we here to help. Now with the help of King Girdorah, Battra, Mothra at autobot base! Mothra: king girdorah can find his evil brothers easily! King Girdorah: There at a cave! Optismus: only the kaiju and me, Charge Wire and Jet fire, and Serenity are going! At the cave. DG: so you're a bot to, while I'll think we did enough damage so far let call a day! Raptor Warrior: (plays bring me to life) (Fire raptor, Charge Wire, save me) KG & DG: King Girdorah here to save her! Optismus & Jet Fire & Serenity: Raptor Warrior! Raptor Warrior: (weak smile) can't move… Optismus: Jet Fire and Charge Wire get her to safety NOW! Jet Fire: YES sir! Hang on Raptor Warrior! Hang in there! Charge Wire: Please show us you okay! Raptor warrior: (Plays Bring me to life) Jet Fire & Charge Wire: that are Raptor Warrior! Huh? Raptor Warrior: (optics fade to dark) Optismus: you're cowards to hurt her, but I'm not your opponents, Mothra, Battra, King Girdorah are! Back at the Autobots med bay. Charge Wire Freaking out literally: oh slag, oh slag, please red alert is she alright or not? Red alert: I don't know! The damage is extensive! It is a miracle if she does wakes up! Charge Wire: can I sleep with her until she does, I mean if she does? Red Alert: fine but let me and the others know right away if anything happens! Charge Wire: Kay! A week later. A miracle happens. Charge Wire: …. Raptor Warrior/ Lauren please wake up! Because I love you! Raptor Warrior: (plays team up, super natural, animal instincts) … (Optics is back online) I love you too! In the rec. room. Red Alert: I better check on her! Optismus: alright! Back in the med bay. When Red alert comes in. Red alert: glad that you are okay raptor warrior! Back in rec. room. Red Alert: a miracle has happen! Raptor warrior has awoken! Red Alert: RAPTOR WARRIOR! You are on your feet! everyone: GASPED! Raptor warrior: singing, IT NOT HOW WE DRESS, OR WHAT WE POSSESS, FROM THE VERY START IN WAS THERE IN OUR HEARTS, when we get together, we know what to do, cause me + you equals mew, mew, we GOT THE ANIMAL INSTTINCTS, nothing can stand our way, we got the animal instincts, we can change the world if we start today! Singing supernatural, EVERTHING CHANGING OVERNIGHT, YOUR TELLING ME IT JUST NOT RIGHT, where the girl you used to know, SHE BETTER THAN EVER, so come on lets go, its SUPERNATURAL, it's what we are, supernatural, we've come this far, supernatural, it's understood, you gotta believe a little change is good, you gotta believe a little change is supernatural, oh, oh, oh! Serenity: now team up eh? Raptor Warrior: I didn't count on this, for very first kiss, this isn't the path we chose, but there so much we could lose, team up, team up, are you up for it, put your hand in mine it a perfect fit, team up, team up, cuz it up to us, …, if we band together like birds of a feather, will be forever, going up, up, up. Team up, team up, cuz we can save the day if we collaborate, team up, team up, team up! Let watch JP3? Serenity looks at Optismus! Optismus & Serenity sure! Raptor warrior: YAY! Serenity lets watch all 3 kay! Raptor warrior: Kay! Optismus: can we watch? Serenity & Raptor Warrior: sure! Now watching JP! Optismus: (Raptor Warrior seem to be in deep thought about something) hey what are you thinking about Raptor Warrior? Raptor warrior: … about what it like to actually live in the Jurassic would be like! How it be great to be with dinosaurs! How magical it would feel! (tail comes out, and moves around) Optismus notices: you sure love the Jurassic don't yah! Raptor Warrior: Yes, cuz there so much prehistoric life, and knowledge to learn! It feels like home! Optismus: Raptor Warrior falls asleep: Snores! Why there a plesiosaur in the pool? Serenity: ….. Scary dream! Raptor Warrior: I don't to want go in the pool, cuz Plesiosaurs eat things smaller than it! (Falls to floor while sleeping wakes up) I'm up! Everyone: giggles! Serenity: no more watching beyond Loch ness anymore! Raptor warrior: but it a good movie! Serenity: fine! Ready for JP the lost world? Raptor Warrior: yes! Optismus: didn't know raptors were so deadly! Raptor Warrior: they are when provoke or when scared or pissed off! Their like deadly assassins or like ninjas or both! Serenity: so to speak! Their highly dangerous, and highly intelligent and fast and fearless! Raptor Warrior: but I'm the opposite of fearless! Much cuter than any Velociraptor though….Ne? Charge Wire: yup, you are! Serenity: least you're modest (giggles)….. Don't cry start playing

CH.5 raptor sparkling again & enter Blueberry & unbearable fear that disperse with a gift from the earth cosmos

_/Raptor warrior: why do i always turn into a fraggin sparkling? Lauren: cuz you fragging cute as a sparkling!:) Raptor warrior: yeah, but please tell me, Is death Girdorah coming Back! Lauren: frag no! but Sideways wants you all to himself! Charge Wire: wait what, i kill him if he near you raptor warrior! Sideways: Smirks:) yeah, too bad Megatron! you can't have her! Lauren: wait want do you mean Megatron wants Raptor Warrior? Megatron: yeah, cuz she powerful, and very beautiful! And she will be mine Sideways!/_

On the battle field Sideways is fighting our hero…

Raptor warrior: jerk, you turn me into a sparkling! Sideways: sorry, but got no time to play sparkling! Sideways sarcasm: Oh no, it DesiGirdorah & Kaizer Girdorah! Raptor Warrior: where? Now scared and curled up. Sideway turns her into a sparkling again. Optismus: Sideways put her down now! Sideways ignoring Optismus plead: by the way I destroyed the device to turn her back to normal! Grabs her by the tail! Raptor Warrior now crying! Sideways: bye, bye, cuz I got a prisoner! A cute one! Before Sideways could leave a midnight blue Malibu came speeding into Sideways, while letting go of Raptor warrior's tail! Blueberry: BLUEBERRY, TRANSFORM! Got yah! It is okay now! Optismus & Charge Wire now relieved: Raptor Warrior! Blueberry walks towards Optismus: here, I think you lost something? Optismus: thank you, for saving Raptor Warrior! What you name? Blueberry: the names Blueberry! Raptor Warrior peers up at Optismus: is DesiGirdorah & Kaizer girdorah gone, sniffles? Optismus: that jerk use her greatest fears against her, (now peers down to Raptor Warrior) he lied, they were never here! Now for Sideways! (turns to see Sideways is gone) sigh! He is gone! Blueberry: say know any place to recharge? Optismus: sure, but first Charge Wire take Raptor warrior back to base, NOW SOLDEIR! Charge Wire grabs Raptor Warrior: hey my little Raptor girl, lets go to base. (warps to base) back at base. Charge Wire: awed too cute! (Raptor warrior snuggling up close to charge wire's chest and purring like a cat) Blueberry: got yourself a boyfriend? (peers down at Raptor Warrior with golden optics just like Optismus) Raptor Warrior noticed: huh! Serenity: Raptor Warrior, Sides way use your fears against you didn't he, cuz I heard from Optismus! Raptor Warrior: Onee-sama! Serenity: I like to know how he knows about DG & KG. Raptor warrior cowers as the names are mention! Raptor Warrior now hides behind charge wire's feet crying! Serenity: don't worry their not here! Picks up her best friend! Serenity: starts singing don't cry! Omottate ori ne ame ga otteru janai Oshieta toori ne namida ga hiki yoseta no Shinjite iru dake ja dame mijime sukiru wa IMEEJI doori ni Changing Changing Kami mo me mo kuchi mo Don't Cry ano hi no umi made Go Go Go Don't Touch tsuraiki nouni Say Good Bye Don't Cry watashi ga itsudemo miteru Minna ga tadashii sou omoete kuru kedo ne Kanojo mo anata wo hitei nante dekinai wa Ii onna ni kawaruwa zetai kawaruwa Kimochi motsuide ni Changing Changing KYARA janai wa yo! Don't Go otoshiana kamo? Smile For Me Don't Go aseccha dame da yo Uh Uh Uh don't Cry watashi ga itsudemo miteru Don't Cry ano hi no umi made Go Go Go Don't Touch tsuraiki nouni Say Good Bye Don't Go otoshiana kamo? Smile For Me Don't Go aseccha dame da yo Uh Uh Uh Don't Touch tsuraiki nouni Say Good Bye Don't Cry watashi ga itsudemo miteru Don't Cry! Yeah! Hydro Wire: are you sure you not sisters? Serenity: yup! Charge Wire: … hey, why you stop purring? (looks down, she asleep) Optismus: so Blueberry… Jurassic park plays! Optismus: cute! You'll be sleeping with Alectra! Now night time… Optismus: sleep tight little raptor! Raptor Warrior: night Otosan! Both fall asleep now… Raptor warrior: …DesiGirdorah…. Kaizer Girdorah…noooo! Optismus now awake from hearing crying: (peers at the little crying while dreaming Raptor, and Picks her up carefully to not wake her up, puts her by his spark for warmth) so she truly fear those two kaiju for what they did. Sighs. Don't worry little raptor no one will harm you! Raptor Warrior: (wakes up looking into the soothing and warmth of the golden optics of Optismus) night, nite Otosan! Optismus: nite! Little raptor!

Now morning… Raptor warrior: Optismus, I want some energon! Optismus still asleep: snores! Raptor Warrior: (my options are limited, option 1 wake up Optismus, 2 I bite him, 3 ninja style down the bed and open door! 4 ninja style open door) option 4! Now on the edge of the bed where Optismus made a little slide for the raptor. Trying to open the door ninja style now! Optismus wakes up: where did she go? Looks down now at the attempts to escape the room from the Raptor! Optismus: giggles, what some energon? Raptor Warrior: Yes (shows pleading optics now telling him to open the door) okay! Now in rec. room! Happily eating low grade energon! Plays Jurassic park 3 theme. Blueberry: Kawaii! Red Alert: hey Optismus, can I please take out the shuriken? It really bugging since she is a sparkling right now! Raptor Warrior: Bare her fangs, Grrrrrrrr! Serenity: Red alert you know she can still hear you right! Optismus just giggles. Red Alert: … so it still bugging me! Raptor Warrior plays scared springs and bolts before red alert can do anything! Raptor Warrior: never, baka, scrap! Without realizing, got caught by Blurr! Blurr: … Optismus: no red alert! Blurr: um sir? Serenity: did she just call you baka? Giggling. Red alert: what does baka mean? Raptor warrior now squirming to get free! Serenity: it either means stupid or idiot! Red Alert: ….. Blurr: giggles Scavenger: guess she doesn't like you red alert! Giggles as well! Raptor warrior: (Traitor) I mean Godzilla baka? Red alert: really guess she wants to stay a sparkling! Raptor warrior: (baka, red alert baka) (bites red alert) Red alert: ouch! (I'll get her back for biting me) Charge Wire: wow, she fearless of red alert, but not of two certain kaiju! Raptor Warrior: …..(shudders at thought they might be still around) at least space Godzilla doesn't come! Serenity: isn't Space Godzilla stronger then Godzilla? Raptor Warrior: yup, watch the movie where G-man get kind of defeated by Space Godzilla, but then gets defeated by Godzilla! Oh yeah or grand king girdorah which look a lot like king girdorah! Or upgraded Gigan from Godzilla finals wars! or death girdorah , , cretaceous king girdorah! Raptor Warrior now scaring herself, Serenity: at least godzilla willl deal with space godzilla no problem! Or upgraded Gigan! Or kumunga or kamacuras, destroyah, manda, ebirah, meganula, and monster x! now Serenity & Raptor Warrior debating on kaiju godzilla would consider fighting! Now night time! Optismus: Is red alert an idiot or stupid? Raptor Warrior: …. Both? Nite Otosan!Optismus: giggles, nite little Raptor! Now morning Raptor Warrior searching for Charge wire when… Minicon alert, minicon alert! Optismus: Red alert stay here with Raptor Warrior! Red alert: Yes sir! Everyone gone to get the minicon. The power went out, and the ghosts of two kaiju found out how to hurt things that are alive. DG & KG: found her! Now let the fun begin! Raptor Warrior: Red Alert are you there? (sees the two ghosts of kaiju) you not Red Alert! Sniffles! DG & KG: (now choking Raptor Warrior) Red Alert: that weird why the powers go out, more importantly where is raptor warrior she must be terrify! Guess I use my infer red to find her! Red Alert turns the corner to find Raptor Warrior unconscious! Red alert: RAPTOR WARRIOR, you shouldn't run blindly into a wall! Red alert brings her to the med bay to see the damage done. Red alert: those are teeth marks around her neck, how? DG & KG: us! Red alert turns to see what. Red Alert: you! DG & KG: now give us back our toy for revenge! Raptor Warrior wakes up: RED ALERT (clings to his leg) you no baka, Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh, their going to kill me and then, and then…! Red Alert: stay behind me! That an order! DG & KG: you can't prevent us from killing her! Laser Beak go get Optismus! Raptor Warrior: Red alert! NO! Red alert: go hide! Raptor warrior went to the vents! The earth cosmos: young one here take it, this will make it so they can't touch you! Raptor Warrior: ( a necklace with a purple heart gem in between eternal Mothra wings with the Mothra symbol inside the heart) Kawaii! Earth cosmos: sayonara! Raptor warrior: bye, bye! Optismus & everyone: why is the power out? DG & KG: cuz we did! Serenity: those voices, you better not of hurt her! The lights come back on. Optismus and everyone: Red alert! You, but how you dead? DG & KG: the dead can hurt the living if they want to! But we did this cuz he wouldn't let us hurt the little brat, if even she call him baka! Serenity: Optismus, I don't see her at all! Raptor Warrior: nee Sama!(Comes out of hiding, crying her optics out) DesiGirdorah and Kaizer girdorah are…! Serenity: baka! DG & KG: there you are, we were wondering where you went? Time to die! Serenity: move! Raptor Warrior: Can't! suddenly a light comes swirling, then it disperses into a very loveable kaiju! Raptor Warrior: …. Fire Raptor: I don't think so! I Fire Raptor will never let you touch her or harm her! Charge Wire: wow so that the kaiju from the story! Everyone looks at Serenity! Serenity: yup that the raptor she fell in love with! Raptor Warrior: KAWAII! Plays my samurai! Charge Wire: she stills love him doesn't she? Serenity: yes! But, don't take it personally! Raptor Warrior: (goes to hug him, forgetting that he is dead) sniffles! Fire Raptor: hey what did I say about crying, Lauren onii-chan? Raptor warrior: that crying doesn't suit me! (Goes to serenity to cry) Serenity: he right you know, cuz I never seen a raptor cry before, now have you? Lauren: No! Wait you called me sister Fire Raptor-Kun? And matte what if you spirit disappears? Serenity: I know she was going to ask that, sighs! Raptor warrior teary eyed again: cuz then I don't get to see you anymore! DG & KG: looks like you dated a smart human! She knows you can't win & plus we are going to make her watch you die again in spirit form! Raptor Warrior: Serenity, tell him he can't cuz he too important to me! Serenity: sorry Raptor Warrior I can't! Tell a kaiju what to do! Especially a spirit kaiju who is doing the right thing! Raptor warrior: no I won't let him! Serenity: you know you can't stop him even you want to! Raptor warrior: I don't care! I love him! Charge Wire: (looks down) Serenity: so sorry raptor warrior! Raptor warrior: YOU DON'T CARE! (Optics now so sad) DG & KG: poor baby you can't save him, how bout we help ease your pain by killing you? (Attacks her without her say) Fire raptor: (intercepts) but I'll take you with me(he prevents their attack and starts to disappear) sorry Lauren, good bye forever! I was glad to of met you, since you're the smartest person I met and the cutest! Sayonara! Raptor warrior now crying her optics out then bolts from serenity and the others: sayonara! Fire raptor! Serenity: Lauren, matte! Raptor warrior: No, You didn't help him! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! Serenity now hurt: I couldn't help nor could I? I do care! Optismus now placed his hand on serenity shoulder: I'm sure she didn't mean it! Serenity: no she meant it I could feel and see the pain in her eyes!

Ch. 6 a broken heart of a Raptor sorrow & dragon wisdom and Death Girdorah

Now asleep in the air vents planning to run away! Raptor Warrior now awake: never going to speak to her again! Outside the vent Blueberry overheard: she in there Optismus! Saying she never wants to speak to her best friend again! Raptor warrior rubs her optics with her tail: (I going and never coming back here) now out of hiding and ignores Optismus runs past him. Optismus: Raptor warriors at least talk to her! Raptor warrior: NEVER AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Now outside Raptor Warrior bawling her optics and running: (why would he do it, why, huh) Side ways: hello there raptor sparkling come with me! (Grabs her by the tail and tries to warps somewhere, but was caught by Blurr and Jet Fire and Hot shot) Blurr, Hot Shot, and Jet Fire: what you do to her? Sideways: nothing, found her crying like this! Raptor warrior: I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, CUZ HE WON'T COME BACK! HE HATES ME! Sideways: don't you ever shut up! (Grasps her tail harder and shakes her to shut her up) Jet Fire, Hot Shot, and Blurr: hey, don't do that! She had a very bad day! Raptor warrior: (optics fade to black, because of pain in the tail) Sideways: here take her she not worth it! Blurr: got yah! Hot Shot and Jet Fire: got yah Sideways, you coming with us! Now back in the Base, Serenity: I'll respect her wishes of not wanting to speak to me ever again! Alectra & Flame Convoy: she'll come around sooner or later! Hey look what Jet Fire & Blurr got, it Sideways! Optismus; what you got sideways! Blurr: and a very sad Raptor but some idiot was shaking her by the tail and she pass out! Red alert: she asleep! (Takes sideways out of hearing range) Optismus: Serenity aren't you going say something to her? Serenity: I'm going to respect her wishes on dragon honor! Plus I know it hard believe what I'm doing but it the right thing to do! Raptor warrior now crying: BAKA, BAKA, and BAKA, I knew! Serenity: (she finally opens up) Serenity: TRANSFORM! (Now in dragon form) so you knew so why cry? About it why cry when you knew tell me? Lauren! Raptor warrior: Cuz he a Baka! Serenity: you know you are calling him an idiot right? Raptor warrior: Hiiii! Cuz he my Baka, my important Baka! Serenity: still doesn't tell me why you cry! Raptor Warrior: stop asking stupid questions! Serenity: are they? You tell me! Raptor Warrior: cuz it feels right! And the only thing I can do! Serenity: feels right? Are you sure about that? Raptor warrior: Hiiii! Serenity: and is it the only option? And only thing you can do? Raptor Warrior: …..? Serenity: not sure? Raptor warrior: um Hiiii! Serenity: good answer, feel better? Raptor warrior: hiiii! Everyone now shock that raptor warrior talk to Serenity when she said she wouldn't: how? Why? Serenity: it called Dragon wisdom, cuz she was ready to talk about it! Raptor Warrior now we are friends again? Raptor Warrior: hiiii! Onii- Sama! By the way Sapphire taught you well ne, ne? Serenity: yup! And? Raptor Warrior: Sorry Onii-Sama! Serenity: can I look at that necklace? Raptor warrior now uneasy: the cosmos said it would prevent DG & KG from hurting me… okay since their gone! Serenity: arigoto! As soon as Raptor warrior gave it to serenity! DG: …(yes) Raptor warrior now being grasp by the fearsome Death Girdorah: SERENNITY, HELP! Serenity: what sup…..? (shocked to see DG) so you still around DesiGirdorah! Death Girdorah: I hadn't Raptor since the Jurassic! Since I can't eat her now I'll just play with her until my body returns! (licks his lips, then pretends to taste her) Serenity: what are you talking about? DG: I'm called Death girdorah for one reason, to be revived and keep coming back for more! (Grasps Raptor Warrior throat and tail tighter with his two mouths) Raptor Warrior: can't …! Fairy Mothra: (grabs necklace puts it around the neck of raptor warrior) DG: the little insect! I'll kill it! Since now I can't touch my prey! Curse the symbol! Serenity: (Grabs Raptor Warrior) arigoto, earth cosmos! DG: I'll be back after my body is revived! Serenity: huh? Raptor Warrior: he gone ne? Serenity: um IDK!

CH.6 Raptor napped or not & Charge Wire's promise & Raptor rage

Now a week later… and Raptor warrior a big bot again! Charge Wire: um want to go the movies? Raptor Warrior: sure, the outdoor theatre or indoor? Charge Wire: outdoor! Raptor Warrior: hiiii Charge Wire: yay! (I tell her it tonight) later at the drive-in! Charge Wire: serenity, paid for everything! So snacks are free! Lauren: Yay, what the movie called? Charge Wire: holoform activated, it called R.O.M 3 Lauren: YAY! I LOVE THIS MOVIE! I'm going to get snacks! Charge Wire: alright, um be careful! Lauren: actually I can wait! The Movie starts… CW: so what you favorite part of the movie? Lauren: when Mothra comes back from the cretaceous! CW: i see, um Lauren, are you cold? Now the middle of the movie. Lauren now asleep, CW notices how cold it is. CW now turns on AC full blast. CW: feels better! Lauren wakes up: kimochi! Arigoto, Charge Wire! Charge wire: hiiii…? Isn't that the boy who befriended KG & DG! Lauren now pissed: oh you mean the baka! I got to go to the bathroom be right back! Now leaving the bathroom caught off guard! Lauren: watch it baka! Cole: hey dinosaur lady, have you seen my friend KG! Lauren: huh? Move it! I got to go! Chow! Cole: (Smirks) I don't think so my pet! Lauren: what the frag you talking about? Cole: I know about why you don't go to school anymore thanks to DG! He says your kaiju died by him, and that I can own you know cuz you part raptor! He give me the power to keep you as a pet! Raptor Warrior! Lauren now terrified: I don't know what you talking about! My friend probably worry about me! DG: no not yet my fair and lovely pet Raptor! Lauren: DesiGirdorah your inside him? DG: yes, now that I think about it, I don't want to kill you, but make you my pet! (Does what Kisshu did momoyiya Ichigo) Lauren: … Charge Wire: what she not a pet! DG: Maybe I should kill your friend first! Lauren: (no, passes out) Charge Wire: I PROMISE TO PROTECT HER WITH MY SPARK!AND TO MAKE SURE SHE HAPPY, AND DOESN'T CRY! TRANSFORM! Lauren: (no I also love him) you can't win (Cries)! Lauren: TRANSFORM TO RAPTOR WARRIOR! Raptor Warrior: DON'T, I CAN'T LOSE YOU EITHER, YOUR MY FRIEND! Charge Wire: (she can't lose me) fine! I won't, huh (falls to ground) Raptor Warrior: (this feeling, what is it?) Jurassic park plays. (Her optics change into those of a Velociraptor) back at base… Red alert: huh, not back yet? Serenity & Hydro Wire: yeah! Red Alert: Laser beak go check on them! Laser beak now showing what happened! Hydro wire: my bro! Red alert: Serenity, come on let go! Warp gate activated. Now where Raptor Warrior & Charge Wire are. Serenity: Lauren! (Her optics) Raptor Warrior: he called me his pet! DG: I did! Cuz she is the only Velociraptor left! Their only good for being pets! Raptor Warrior: wait what….? A mysterious figure appears out of nowhere attacks DG! Serenity: that not good. We need to get charge wire, back to base! Kay! Raptor warrior: KK! Back at base now! Serenity: you definitely have a Velociraptor soul and heart! Raptor warrior: I'm going outside!Serenity: to think? Raptor warrior: sometime it scares me, at how well you know me! Now outside thinking!

CH.7 Charge Wire declares his love

Raptor warrior: (Is he okay, huh) Blueberry: hey, Raptor warrior, he is okay, don't worry! By the way did he tell you yet? Raptor Warrior: tell me what? Blueberry: you'll see! Blue berry leaves. Serenity: want to sing Don't Cry from Tokyo mew mews? Raptor Warrior: hiiii! Sing it, Back at the med bay.. Red Alert: hmmm! Charge Wire: ….. yo , what happen? Red Alert: Did you say it yet Charge Wire: no! Red alert: tell her tomorrow, kay! Charge wire: kay! Tomorrow in the rec. room. Charge Wire: … where everyone? Huh, yo Blueberry, where raptor warrior? Blueberry: yo, outside listening to JP3 theme song! Charge Wire: thanks! Charge wire now out of hearing range. Blueberry: Blue berry to minna, he going to say it now! Minna: KK! Now outside. Raptor warrior: (singing legend of mermaid) yo what sup? Serenity-nee Sama! Serenity: yo, nothing up! By the way my hocasa is sending me chocolate, wants…? Raptor Warrior: hiiii! The chocolate kaiju, wants some, and is insulted that you think I didn't want any! Serenity: giggling, you are so funny when comes to chocolate ne? Raptor Warrior: maybe! IDK! (puppy dog optic now in Velociraptor form) can I devour all the chocolate, Oneiga? Serenity: KK! Bye! Serenity now with others! Charge Wire: yo, Raptor Warrior, what sups? Raptor Warrior: yo, nothing up! Charge Wire blushing now: so…..! Hydro Wire comm. Link to his bro: dude, confess your love, and confess your love! Red alert and Scavenger: baka! Charge Wire: I Love you! Raptor Warrior blushes: (huh) I like you too, but as a friend, Baka! Everyone: …! Charge Wire: wait did you just call me stupid and an idiot? Raptor Warrior: cuz you took on a kaiju! Baka? Hydro Wire: so is baka you new nickname? Bro! Charge Wire: NO! Raptor Warrior now giggling: you both Baka if you ask me! Serenity: agreed!

CH.8 Enter minicon Night Flyer and minicon Tranquil

MINICON ALERT, MINCON ALERT! Alectra: so where the minicon, Optismus! Optismus: huh, it is in a museum and a temple! Raptor Warrior: my kind of place to hang out! Serenity: matte, Optismus there a lot of people there, and um the only ones who can go are, Flame Convoy, Cochillo, Alectra, Gasket Beam, Overhaul, Raptor Warrior, and myself! Optismus: that is why Flame convoy, Cochillo, Gasket beam, Raptor Warrior, and Charge Wire is going, also Flame convoy is in charge! Raptor Warrior: yay I love museums, the amount of knowledge you can learn there is vast! Gasket beam: isn't that why we have school! Optismus: now Jet Fire, Blurr, Hot shot, Serenity, Hydro Wire and me are going to the temple! Flame convoy: TRANSFORM to Rad Cochillo: TRANSFORM to Carlos Gasket Beam: TRANSFORM to Billy Raptor warrior: TRANSFORMS to Lauren! Charge Wire: TRANSFORM! Optismus: Charge Wire, stay outside, a case of a Decepticon attack! Charge Wire: yes sir! (warps to museum with his team mate) Optismus: now let get to our destination! (Warps to the temple) Now in the Museum. Rad: okay, now let's split up, Lauren, and Carlos search the Dinosaur exhibit! Me and Billy will search the space exhibit! At the dinosaur exhibit. Carlos wow! Lauren: look over there, that the minicon! Carlos: way to go, raptor girl! Lauren: got it! Huh, the power went out! Everyone the museum is now temporally close! Now outside the museum. Lauren: got it! CW: holoform activated, get in! the minicon been activated! Night flyer: (this looks good, scans a ptrenadon) Charge Wire and team mates now back at base! Charge wire: TRANSFORM! Lauren: Lauren TRANSFORM to Raptor Warrior! Rad: Transform to Flame Convoy! Carlos: transform to Cochillo! Billy: transform to Gasket beam! Night Flyer: My name is Night flyer! Same time but at a temple. Serenity: Transform to Zita! Optismus: be careful! Zita: I will! Now in the temple. Zita: huh? (ground underneath starts to fall, Zita now with the minicon go outside) Outside of the temple. Thirty min. past! Optismus: let go see what happen! Huh! Zita: um I'm okay! Also got the minicon! Everyone: that great! (warps to the base) now at the base. Tranquil: my name is tranquil!

The next up is are story called Raptor Warrior's adventures and stories!

Raptor Warrior's adventures and stories

Prologue:

Raptor Warrior deep in thought about a very over protective mom like figure, (A.K. A. a Velociraptor she met… An anomaly appears! Dating back to the Jurassic! You can guess where this going!

Ch1. Raptor warrior's prehistoric friends

Raptor Warrior: Vicious-sama? (Now walking towards the anomaly) Optismus and Scavenger: Raptor Warrior, what are you doing? She didn't hear them. Raptor Warrior: ….. Could it be? Yes it is ! Now the others Autobots are outside. Serenity: so do you think it leads to the Jurassic? Raptor warrior: (now closer to the anomaly) IDK, but I hope it does, cuz I miss Vicious-Sama! Suddenly a Velociraptor appears. Raptor Warrior: TRANSFORM to Lauren! (Goes to hug the raptor) VICIOUS-SAMA! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! Charge Wire: um might tell us who the dino is? Lauren: she likes a mom to me, and I might add the most feared Velociraptor of all time! Vicious: (bares her fangs at the bots.) Lauren: (Now panicking) they cool, they cool, please refrain from killing them, Vicious! Every autobot now shock at what Lauren said: what she mean by that? Serenity: Vicious is, we'll let just say she doesn't like boys at all! And won't hesitate to kill anyone who dares to mess with her pack or Lauren in that matter! Every bot: oh! Serenity: oh, yeah she can take on any Mega raptors, T-rex, giganotosaurus, spinosaursus, and carnotaurus! With one glare, they run with their tails between their legs! Transform to Zita! Zita: long time no see Vicious! Vicious: (now licking Lauren to much!) Lauren: giggling, so where the rest of your pack? Huh? Vicious: (Velociraptor death glare) roars! Vicious pack of 6: (look down in shame) Lauren: sigh, thought they learn their lesson! Zita: yeah, cuz Vicious can be super scary when she wants to be! From a far sideways lurks… Sideways: ….. Revenge! Yes, I'll just Raptor napped one of them! And then turn Raptor warrior into a sparkling! Now back with the bots. Optismus: wait how do you know about each other? Lauren: well it happen when I was 8 yrs. Old, I somehow manage to walk into anomaly without realizing it and of course the first thing that happen was me being chase by a T-rex, but luckily Vicious was there and she pick me up and put me on her back, and ran! It was so much fun! And I spend a whole year there! That is how I met Vicious! …. Aw shit, Vicious you better go before the anomaly closes! Vicious: (looks at anomaly) Lauren: I don't suppose the carnotaurus is your friend? Vicious turns to see: shakes head no! Lauren: Figures, oh well! Now time to see how vicious got the title most feared Raptor of all time! Vicious: (Velociraptor death glare) bares her fangs, Roars! The Carnotaurus: (runs back into the anomaly, and the anomaly closes) Lauren: all right, Vicious still got it! But you can't get back(smirks) vicious: (smirks)!

Ch.2 Raptor napped and a scary dream

Raptor Warrior: (Listening to Mr. Wonderful) yo, vicious what sup? Vicious: nothing up. Huh?

Raptor Warrior: Sideways! Put her down now or else! Sideways: or else what? (Squeezes vicious) Raptor warrior: TRANSFORM! (Bares her fangs now in dino form) Charge Wire: Sideways put the Raptor down or else! Sideways: I don't think so (tries to warps with the dinosaur) what the..? (Vicious pack attack him) Raptor warrior: or else her pack will rip out you spark or at least try! Charge wires: giggles, they even take on decepticons! Side Ways now smirking: come here you little runts, bye (warps out, with the Velociraptors, but dodges Raptor Warrior) Raptor warrior: if he harms Vicious and the others Raptors I swear he'll have one pissed off Raptor! Now at a secret location. Sideways: (throws the creature at that floor) Megatron sir, I retrieve some friends of the Raptor bot! Megatron now interested: these creatures are the friends of the femine raptor bot, their puny and weak! Why would she befriend such weak creatures! Sideways: they almost took off my arm sir, and I thought maybe if we could use these creatures to turn the raptor bot against the Autobots and if she doesn't I turn her into a sparkling and capture! Sir? Megatron: very well but, if you mess up, I swear you be scrap metal! Sideways: Yes sir! Back at autobot base. Raptor Warrior now pissed off: if he dares, I will hunt him down, and make sure he doesn't do this again (Velociraptor death glare with fire in her optics) Serenity: sigh, when comes down to hurting animals, you don't want to mess with this Raptor! Optismus: Starscream, do you know where he would take them? Starscream: no, not really, but Sideways sometimes seems to have his own agenda! Raptor Warrior: ….. Serenity: yo, it late we should get some sleeps, ne? Raptor Warrior: sure, plus when Vicious wakes up she ain't gonna be happy, and she may ripped something apart! Nite time in raptor warrior's room. Raptor warrior dreaming: (Vicious … noooo!) Raptor warrior now awake: sigh, it was only dream! Now morning. Raptor warrior: Grrrrrrrr! Sideways is so dead! Now in the rec. room. Charge Wire: yo, you up late! Raptor warrior: where is everyone? (Her tail rubbing her optics) Charge Wire: they went looking for Sideways, so want to go hunting now? (Giggles at what he said) Raptor warrior: sure! Let go! Now out by a cave. Sideways: time to set the trap! (put vicious in the cave, he chains her up to a wall) wait tell I get my hands on you Raptor bot! (laughs maniacally)… Later near the cave. Raptor Warrior: (her audio receptors perk up) Charge Wire notices: what sup? Raptor warrior bolts into the cave! Charge Wire follows! Now at the end of the cave. Charge wire: there she is! Raptor warrior: Vicious-Sama! I'll get you out! Where are the others? Vicious: (It is a trap, run!) Raptor warrior: eh? What do you mean! A trap? Charge Wire: I'll contact Optismus! Now with Optismus, Jetfire, and Blueberry. Optismus: Got a message Charge Wire says they found vicious! Jetfire, and Blueberry: Yeah! Back at the Decepticon base. Thrust: Megatron, I have an idea! Megatron: go ahead. Thrust: lets turns these Raptors into Decepticons! Megatron: this might be the key to destroying the Autobots, and get the raptor bot to betray the Autobots!

Ch.3 new raptor cons maybe

At the D-Con base with the five Raptors. Thrust: here we go! (turns on machine) Now let see the results! (Out Came 2 new decepticons, the other 3 raptors died) looks like only two survive! Megatron: now tell me what shall be their names? Death claw: I will be called Death claw! Demon Tail: the name is Demon Tail! DC and DT: … (Look at each other and killed themselves) Megatron: Thrust, you're a slaggin idiot! At least sideways plan actually might work!

Ch.4 more sparkling trouble

Now at the cave. Raptor warrior: there you free! Now let's go! Sideways: not so fast! (Now grabbing vicious) or I'll crush her! Raptor Warrior: (Velociraptor death glare) Grrrrrrrr! Put my friend down or else! Cuz I will hunt you down! Sideways: oh, I'm so scared (him uses sarcasm)! Suddenly shuriken almost slice off Sideways arms! Raptor warrior: Grrrrrrrr! Sideways: (puts her down, but then he turns Raptor Warrior into a sparkling yet again!) Vicious: (looks up at Charge Wire ready to kill him) Charge Wire: oh scrap! Sideways: sorry, I can't stay but I might take a prisoner for Megatron! (tries to grab her, but Vicious ripped his hand off!) Sideways: Frag, Fragger! Of course all the bots saw this and tremble before Vicious! Raptor Warrior: giggling! Charge Wire: whoa, remind me to never get her mad! Sideways: (warps out of here) Vicious then turns to the bots: Grrrrrrrr! Raptor warrior: (starts playing Jurassic park theme) Vicious-Sama (Puppy-dog optics) Vicious back off now: fine! /remember that only Raptor Warrior can understand dinosaurs/ (they all head back to base) now 3 Nites later in Optismus's quarters. Optismus: Raptor Warrior, I swear you're the only bot who keeps getting turn into a sparkling, giggles! Raptor warrior: Nite, Nite Otosan! / Whenever Raptor Warrior a sparkling she calls Optismus dad in Japanese/ Optismus: Nite little Raptor! Raptor warrior's dream: vicious no you can't die like this! Optismus: raptor warrior? (Looks down at her, see her shaking in her sleep, and crying and super scared) now worry Optismus picks her up. Optismus: she has been like this the past few nites! I'll ask red alert tomorrow if it normal! Raptor warrior: Optismus, where Vicious-Sama? Sniffles. Optismus: she fine, why? Raptor warrior: sorry for waking you Optismus! Nite! Tomorrow morning in the rec. room. Vicious: drop her you die! Raptor Warrior: he won't, no rip apart anybot kay! Optismus: (she can understand vicious, now he puts raptor warrior down) Raptor warrior: Vicious-Sama listen to this! (Starts playing myself, and sings and then sings 2nd opening of card captor sakura) Vicious: you really good! Raptor warrior: (Stares at vicious for a sec, and sighs and O.P. and so does R.A. notices) arigoto! Vicious: (something bugging her) I going hunting, stay here! Raptor Warrior: KK? (Unsure, starts playing Mothra's song Ebirah) Optismus: (something is up) Raptor warrior falls asleep: (still listening to the song)

Ch.5 red alert talk with Optismus concern

_/Optismus: ops, I forgot to ask red alert! Red Alert: ask what, to take out the Shuriken in her tail?(smirks evilly) Raptor warrior now a sparkling: Grrrrrrrr! Red Alert: wait it something else isn't it? Raptor Warrior: better not be my Shuriken, I'll get Vicious-Sama she will kill you! Optismus: it isn't the Shuriken! Red Alert: (what, then it must be!) Fine!_

Tomorrow morning in the med bay. Raptor Warrior: Red Alert: what sup, Optismus? (Then he sees Raptor Warrior) Raptor Warrior falls asleep! Optismus: 4 nites ago Raptor Warrior hasn't been sleeping well, shaking in her sleep, and crying and super scared! Red Alert: probably, it could be nightmares, sir! Really nothing you can do about nightmares. Optismus: I see, very well! Raptor Warrior still sleeping: (Mothra, Battra Oneiga!) Night time in Optismus's quarters. Raptor Warrior: (plays Mothra's song Ebirah) Nite, Otosan!

Ch.6 painful memories and almost raptor bot sparkling napped

Now outside all the Autobots are chilling, while Vicious and our hero play! Raptor Warrior: (sensing danger) when suddenly lightening appears. Raptor Warrior looks up: whimpers! Vicious notices: A kaiju! Death Girdorah: Roar! (Grabs Vicious exactly how he did Fire Raptor and right in front of Raptor warrior, he ripped her apart like he did to Fire raptor) Every bot notices this! Serenity: Exactly like how Fire Raptor died!Every bot: what! Raptor warrior: Vicious-Sama, sniffles (now shaking in fear) Death Girdorah: (Starts to try to eat Vicious, but shuriken hit his faces) what the? Charge Wire: (Goes to grab the now disturb Raptor warrior, and tries to calm her down, remembering the story) Raptor warrior: (Mothra, Battra oneiga, Zilla-Sama oneiga! (Plays Mothra's song ebirah, or scared springs!) Zilla, Mothra, and Battra: ROAR! (They kill Death Girdorah, with their most powerful attacks) Raptor warrior: (still crying her optics and spark out, until she passes out in Charge Wire arms) Serenity: (Lauren-onee chan) Now nite, outside by herself! Raptor Warrior: sighs, I wish, I would forget what had just happen to Vicious-Sama… sniffles! (Starts playing Mothra's Song Ebirah) 10 minutes later. Charge Wire: yo! Raptor Warrior: yo! (What, sideways)? Sideways: tell me where is your dinosaur friend at, cuz she bite my hand off! Raptor warrior: Sniffles, Vicious-Sama, sniffles (Starts playing Mothra's song ebirah) Charge Wire: cuz you deserve it! Doesn't he? Raptor Warrior: Baka, IDK! Sideways: tell me where your raptor friend is! Raptor warrior: (Starts playing scared springs Mothra) Killed by Death Girdorah. Sideways: (smirks) Raptor warrior: (that smirks, does he… oh frag) Charge Wire: no, you don't, (pulls out his blaster, then shoots Sideways hand that Vicious ripped off, and sideways warps away) Damn I good and awesome! /I don't own TF2/ Raptor warrior: (rolls her optics)

Ch.7 Raptor Warrior & Serenity teaching the bots to Chillax

Now a big bot again, in the rec. room. Raptor Warrior: (I wonder, if the bots had karaoke on their planet! Smirks evilly) hey se-re-in-ty! Serenity: what sup? Raptor warrior whispers: think the bots had karaoke on their planet ne, ne? Serenity: why? Raptor warrior: bored! Serenity whispers: so want to teach the bots karaoke? Raptor Warrior: Hiiii! Serenity: let's ask Optismus first kay? Raptor Warrior: KK. Now in where ever Optismus is. Optismus: Serenity? Raptor Warrior? Serenity & Raptor Warrior: yo, um Optismus have you ever heard of karaoke? Optismus: no, I don't think I have! Why, and what is it? Raptor warrior now smirking! Serenity explains: well be cuz we were thinking time to show what people do to chillax and you'll see if we can do it!Optismus: sure! Back in the rec. room. Raptor Warrior & Serenity: it time for some karaoke! All the bots confused, except for Flame Convoy, Cochillo, Alectra, Gasket Beam, and Overhaul! Serenity: Raptor Warrior why don't you start! Raptor warrior: sure! (Her audio Receptors perk up) let's start with new future! Serenity: (starts to sing with raptor warrior) Optismus: (so this is karaoke, eh!) Raptor warrior: Now my samurai! After that song, Raptor Warrior couldn't resist! Raptor warrior: now Go Ninja go! Serenity: aren't shuriken ninja weapons? Raptor warrior: Hiiii! Any request of music? Alectra: bad boy!Raptor warrior: Sure! (plays it) Alectra sings along! Raptor Warrior: now for the song Mr. Wonderful! Flame convoy: how bout Stan bush the touch! Starscream flinches at the part "you nobody fool"! gasket beam: know any songs from Sir-mix-a lot? Raptor warrior: yeah, (Hesitates for a moment) baby got back, but I don't recommend singing it! Jet Fire: why? Raptor warrior: listen and find out! Gasket beam, Flame convoy, Alectra, Cochillo, overhaul: how do you know this song? Raptor warrior: some kid was singing it! Alectra: how bout Girl Friend! Raptor Warrior and Serenity: hell yeah let sing it together! Serenity: I love this song! Then skater boy! Now Skater boy! Then Koi a la mode! Now my sweet heart! Serenity: I sing in english! Then team up! And super natural! Raptor Warrior: Catch me if you can Pokémon! Cochillo: Dynamite! Raptor Warrior: dang it, now it gonna be stuck in my head! This song curse! Over Haul: how bout DJ got us falling in love again, and Caramel dansen! Raptor warrior: the annoying song, sure why not! But first, how do you not get irritated at this song? (Sarcasm) raptor warrior: now bring me to life! And now for new divide by linkin park! And Legend of mermaid!

Ch.8 enter Mecha Raptor & ancient kaiju and enter Soundwave raptor napped Lauren

_/Charge wire: I love raptor Warrior! Lauren: need advice? Charge wire: what the catch? Lauren: Raptor Warrior comes here Charge Wire wants to tell you something! Charge Wire: No I don't! Raptor Warrior: Lauren- Sama, want to get some chocolate! Lauren: OMFP, yeah, I love chocolate, but first I need to tell Charge Wire something Kay! Raptor Warrior: kay! Raptor Warrior leaves. Lauren: just a fair warning, if you don't want advice from a girl someone else is going to take her! Charge Wire: what's that supposed to mean? Lauren: you'll see!/ _

The end of the day at school, singing legend of mermaid. Lauren: where Charger at? Mecha raptor: who charger? Lauren: …. Do I know you?(now looking at a boy a year older than her, with black hair with metallic silver & dark green streaks in it, golden eyes, a Raptor tooth necklace, a red shirt, ninja pants, ninja shoes, Japanese, buff body) Charger just a friend. Mecha Raptor smirk: the names… Charger: who your friend, Lauren? Lauren: he was about to tell me his name! (turns to see he is gone) looks like you scared him off! Charge wire: good, cuz I don't like him! Lauren: are you jealous, of a cute guy I just met? Charge wire: ….. Now from afar. Mecha raptor: so you think my human form is cute eh? But the pain in your eyes tells me the rumors are true, that Fire Raptor is dead! I'll will make the pain disappear! Back at base, in the rec. room. Raptor warrior: hey Serenity, do we know a boy a year older than us, with black hair with metallic silver & dark green streaks in it, golden eyes, with a Raptor tooth necklace, Japanese, buff body? Serenity: no, why you ask? Raptor warrior: cuz the dude same vaguely familiar! Charge Wire: maybe he a stalker! Raptor Warrior: I don't think so, I dealt with a stalker before, and it was an ancient kaiju! Optismus and all bots: WHAT! Serenity: well he gave up after Fire Raptor threatens him to leave her alone! Raptor warrior: wonder what happen to Mecha Raptor anyway? Serenity: probably bossing around the ancient kaiju! Raptor Warrior: yeah, do you think he still likes me? Serenity: probably! Charge Wire: Great, did this Mecha raptor ever hurt you? Raptor warrior: No, not all! He actually very sweet, and kind, gentle, but tends to get rough around other kaiju! But I giving him too much credit! Serenity: yah considering his looks! Ground starts to shake! Overhaul: earthquake! Ahhh! Raptor Warrior: nope, wrong its actually an ancient kaiju! Transform to Lauren! Suddenly a web shoots out at Lauren, she dodges it! Lauren: Sheesh, you know there a door right! Silker: sorry but is it true that Fire Raptor dead? Lauren: Yah why? Silker: (Shoots web at Lauren, and doesn't miss) all Autobots: let her go now! Lauren: it's cool, Silker what sup, with the thread? Silker ignores her: my boss wants to talk to you! Lauren: fair enough! Charge Wire: Lauren, are sure you can trust this spider thing! Lauren: yah cuz she will take the thread off in 3 2 1! Silker slices the thread off! Silker: now get on, cuz he can't wait to see you again unharmed! Lauren: so, how is he first? Silker: fine, just jealous that you picked Fire raptor over him! Charge Wire: who he? Silker & Lauren: Mecha Raptor! All Autobots: the stalker! Lauren: better get going! Gets on Silker back! Silker: next stop, Mecha Raptor's Lair! Now in the lair! Mecha Raptor doubting she come when! Lauren: MECHA RAPTOR! Yo, what sup my Ancient Kaiju friend! Mecha Raptor: Lauren-Sama? You came, and called me your friend! Lauren now confused: I thought we were friends! At the Decepticon base. Megatron: welcome Sound wave: I need you and your little friends to capture a Femine raptor bot! Soundwave: Soundwave acknowledges. Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy eject and operation: catch femine raptor bot while in human form! Back at the Cave. Lauren: so, what you need, and why not come get me yourself big guy? Mecha Raptor: … Silker: he thinks you would reject his proposal since Fire Raptor dead! Lauren: what proposal? Mecha Raptor: would you be my girlfriend? Lauren: sorry, but since he died, I don't think I date friends that I care so much about! Um sorry (flinches)! Mecha Raptor: its okay, better get back to your friends! Lauren: but you got visit me! Mecha Raptor: You can count on that! Lauren: bye, I walk back kay! Mecha Raptor: by you self? Lauren: yeah, my friends think you're a stalker! Mecha Raptor: kay, but be careful (goes to sleep)! Lauren: huh? Decepticons down here? Oomph! Rumble & Frenzy: boss bot gonna be happy! Huh? What is that thing? (warps out with Lauren) Mecha raptor: YOU HURT HER, I KILL YOU! Mecha raptor goes to the Autobot HQ! Autobot HQ. Serenity: Transform to Zita! Zita: what are you doing here Mecha Raptor? Where Lauren? Mecha Raptor: TWO MINTURES ROBOTS THINGS TOOK HER! WHILE I WAS SLEEPING! AND KNOCK HER OUT CONSIOUS! NOW I CAME TO KILL THOSE BOTS! Zita: wait, what did they look like? Mecha Raptor: the size of humans, one was blue, the other red! Optismus: Soundwave back it seems, along with Rumble and Frenzy! So that means Megatron 3rd in command Soundwave here! Let's go get her back, before they try to…! Mecha Raptor: before they what? Zita: they might try to um, well let's just see Lauren gonna hate waking up today! Mecha Raptor sniffs the air: got her scent! Let's go!

Ch. 9 Mecha raptor pissed off and Megatron end?

_/ Mecha Raptor: I'm going to kill the one who hurts her! Lauren: I'll be fine, cuz you will kill Megatron! And hopefully Sideways! Sideways: YES, I FINALLY GET THE RAPTOR BOT TO MY SELF! Raptor Warrior: no. Lauren: sorry Sideways, but as long as Mecha Raptor lives you won't get close to, or survive for that matter! Mecha raptor: she speaks the truth! Megatron: why do I get killed by a fleshy monster! Lauren & Raptor Warrior: cuz you perverted! Raptor warrior: and ask if I were a virgin! Mecha Raptor: Lauren does not own Transformers, etc., Toho monster, but owns me, and Charge Wire, Hydro Wire!_

Lauren: where am i? Soundwave: Megatron got the femine as you requested! Megatron: ah, very good Soundwave! Now as for you (looks down at Lauren) you hadn't answer my question from before! (Now smirking) are you a virgin? Lauren: um ask a different question! Megatron: no. TELL ME NOW! Lauren: (oh frag, I'm going to lie, please Fire raptor oneiga!) no, I am not! Soundwave: she is lying Megatron! Megatron smirking: thank you Soundwave! Lauren: (so he can read minds?) Soundwave: Affirmative! Lauren: shit! Well I'm screwed! Transform to Raptor warrior! Soundwave: (she a goddess of dinosaurs!) may I have fun with her first! Sideways: Why you, I should cuz I'm the one who thought to turn her into a sparkling! Raptor Warrior: (hope, he is a good stalker) Soundwave: what stalker? Raptor Warrior: (starts singing bring me to life, voice in the dark, and legend of mermaid!) Soundwave: she sings like an angel! Raptor Warrior: now for hamtaro time! Now for piece of love! Mecha Raptor this is for you! Megatron, Sideways, and Sound Wave: who is this Mecha Raptor? Raptor Warrior: my personal Stalker! Megatron & Sideways looks at Soundwave for confirmation. Soundwave: she is not lying. Now closing in, Mecha raptor stops until he hears a voice! Mecha Raptor: she super smart! Zita: she singing right? Mecha Raptor: um hiiii! Like an angel! Let's go! Now back at where ever they are. Soundwave: she stalling master Megatron! Megatron: you pretty smart as well (smirks) Raptor warrior ignores Megatron and keeps singing legend of mermaid! (Turns up the volume so high, to paralyzed the cons! It works! Optismus: Raptor Warrior! Raptor Warrior: (Tail pops out) what took yah? Mecha Raptor knew you couldn't stay away from the melody! Red Alert: the music so loud! Raptor Warrior: better to make sure that guy doesn't listen to my thoughts! Red alert: makes sense, also causing pain to decepticons, audio receptors! While having a good time? Raptor Warrior: Hiiii! Cuz I had the headsets from Izzy/ Izzy from digimon/ (points to them) Mecha Raptor: guess you can take care of yourself now (looks down)! Raptor Warrior: (turns off music) hey you can still visit me! Sideways: uh, my head! Soundwave: louder than blaster! Megatron: (that it she dead, points his gun at her, and shoots, but epic-ly misses) Raptor warrior: huh? You should know I got the animal instincts! (Mecha Raptor Sic em) Mecha Raptor: ROAR! NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY FRIEND, ESPECAILY A LADY! (Uses his strongest attack on Megatron) Yah take that! (Megatron dead) Sideways: um bye! (Warps out) Soundwave: bye, runs off! Raptor Warrior: (smiles) yo, I'm not a lady; I'm more of a tomboy! And don't forget it! Mecha Raptor, or else you don't get to visit me! Serenity: so, how do you know that is Lauren, are you still stalking her? Mecha raptor: um her voice, and no! Silker: (looks at him) sigh; don't let your guard down! Raptor warrior: I got Raptor instincts, so don't worry! Mecha raptor: laughs, you definitely do have Raptor instincts, cuz the way your dodge beforehand! (Sounds like Scourge from TF Cybertron) Raptor warrior: do we have school tomorrow? Serenity: yeah why? Raptor Warrior: (rubs her optics with tail) Mecha Raptor: guess I'll leave, but you can count on me visiting you! Raptor Warrior: you better! Silker: giggles, yah you better! Cuz I hate seeing your giant lizard ass! Raptor Warrior: I thought he was your boss, giggles! Now tomorrow at the end of school! Lauren: huh? It you from yesterday correct? What your name? The boy: the names Gold! Lauren: my name is Lauren! Nice to meet you Gold, I like you to meet Charger! Gold: sure! Charger: Lauren, who the friend again? Gold: my name is gold! Nice to meet you! Lauren starts singing change the world English version! Gold sing along! Lauren: you like this song! Gold: yeah! Charger: let's go! Lauren: see yah! Tomorrow! Gold: count on it!

Ch. 10 Mecha Raptor Visit and gold's secret identity and the Autobots leave earth

_/Charge Wire: why is he coming to visit! Lauren: cuz he promises too! Optismus: it okay with me! Mecha Raptor: deal with it! And don't leave earth! Lauren: …. Scavenger: Lauren does not own any Transformers!_

Now outside, singing legend of mermaid! Raptor warrior: so you came to visit! Mecha raptor: yah, but I think you should stay here when they go back to Cybertron! Raptor Warrior: they going back tonight, cuz Megatron gone! Charge Wire who is eavesdropping: (please say you'll come with!) Raptor Warrior: I'll think about it! Cuz I'm curious about what their planet looks like! But on the other hand I'll miss all my friends! Especially gold! Mecha Raptor: (she'll miss my human form as well) so what kind of guy is gold? Raptor warrior: well kind of cute, kind, sweet, has gold eyes! And he honest! Mecha Raptor: do you like him? Raptor Warrior: what? Why would you ask that? Mecha Raptor: IDK, cuz he sounds like a cool guy! Tonight now about to leave, but first ask raptor warrior, and serenity! Optismus: Raptor warrior and serenity, would you too like to come to our home planet Cybertron? Serenity: sure! Raptor warrior: (can't believe I gonna say this) nope, cuz I like it here! All the Autobots shock: are you sure? Raptor warrior: yep! But you got to visit, once in a while! (Plays we will meet again) Optismus: sure! Sayonara! All the Autobot plus Serenity: Sayonara! After the Autobots left Raptor warrior: Transform to Lauren! Lauren: Huh? (Turns to see Gold) Gold? Gold: look out! Lauren-Sama! Lauren: (the only one who calls me that is Mecha Raptor!) Huh? Sideways: got yah! Gold: Big form, original form! Lauren: Mecha Raptor, your Gold! (I thought he was cute too, I kill him!) I should've gone with the Autobots! At least they honest! (Charge Wire probably hates me now) Mecha Raptor: let her go of my friend! Cuz it is obvious she doesn't like you! (Knocks down sideways, then sideways lets her go, runs like Megatron Is after him) Silker: got yah! Lauren: (I'm so sorry Charger)!

Ch. 11 Sideways prisoner and Autobots visit & sparkling again and Fire raptor revived!

_/ Sideways: I like this title! Charge Wire: I don't! Lauren: … Raptor warrior: I don't either, except for the last part! Raptor warrior out! Lauren check to see if she gone: Charge wire, now she likes you, cuz gold turn out to be Mecha Raptor! Raptor warrior comes back: why do I have to be a fragging sparkling again? Lauren: ask sideways, he knows! Raptor Warrior: (Velociraptor death glares, and gets out Shuriken) Sideway, I need to ask you something! Sideways: to keep you as a pet? bye (warp out)!/_

Now in secret place! Lauren: (now singing legend of mermaid) I'm not mad any more Mecha Raptor! (Turns to see Sideways) Lauren: Transform to Raptor Warrior! Raptor Warrior: MECHA... Sideways: (Grabs her, then sedates her, before her shuriken come out) sorry but can't have you calling him, or getting your shuriken out! (Warps to a secret location) Now on a ship near earth. Optismus: you ready to visit our friends! Charge Wire: yah can't wait to see her! Let's go already! Now back on the Earth. Charge wire: where is she? Gold: you don't know that is sad! All bots turn to see gold: who are you? Gold: Mecha Raptor! Charge Wire: what! Gold: this is my human form! I'm a Half Mecha kaiju Velociraptor! (Turns to normal form!) Cuz she mad at me for not telling her I had a human form! Charge Wire: (smirks) so she hates yah now! Mecha Raptor: and I was going to tell her something important too! Serenity: tell her, what? Mecha Raptor: that Fire Raptor can be revived! Serenity: what, are your sure! When she hears this….. (Stops considering Charge Wire's feelings) Mecha Raptor: yah, hell I do it right now! To surprise her! Serenity: then do it! Mecha Raptor: Fined! (Does whatever to revive him) a swirling light appears! And disperses a confused Fire raptor! Fire raptor: Zita, where Lauren? Now where ever Sideways is. Raptor warrior: where am I? Sideways: so you're a virgin! Raptor Warrior: shit! (I tied up)! Sideways: time to have some fun! Raptor warrior: (Fire Raptor oneiga!) Outside the Autobot base. Mecha Raptor: don't know, hey! Fire raptor: (Fire raptor oneiga) Lauren, she in danger! Autobots: GASPED, how do you know if she in danger? Fire Raptor: She called my name! Optismus: where is she…? Fire raptor and Mecha Raptor runs off! The Autobots follow! Now at the secret Location. Sideways: no one can hear you! (smirks) Raptor Warrior: … no way, he alive! Sideways: what you talking about? Raptor Warrior passes out! Fire raptor: let her go, and no one gets hurt! Sideways: what are you going to do about it! (Turns her into a sparkling) She my prisoner! Fire Raptor: nope, wrong answer! BIG FORM! FIRE FORM!(Looks like a buff Velociraptor with fire down the back, blazing wings, blazing 3 rings around tail) Fire Raptor: Fire Shield (blows his fire over her like a shield!) Sideways: (goes to get her, but gets burn by the blazing inferno of a shield) frag that hurts! Fire Raptor: ROARS! Sideways: (warps out) Fire raptor's shield disperses. Fire Raptor: Lauren-Sama, wake up! I got a chocolate bar! Raptor Warrior wakes up instantly: where the chocolate bar? (Now looking into Fire raptor's eyes) Fi-fi-re Rap-rap-tor (looks down cuz he blazing hot) I'm I dreaming? (Tilts head) Fire Raptor: if you dreaming then can I do this? Human form! And does this feel real? (Then kisses her on the cheek) Fire Raptor changes back to big form! Raptor warrior: (Goes up to him to snuggle) but how? Mecha Raptor comes in: I revived him! Raptor Warrior: Definitely dreaming, Cuz Mecha Raptor would never do that! Serenity: true! But he did!

_/ Lauren: time for a poll on which bot will date Raptor Warrior! Here are the choices, Charge Wire, Armada Blurr, Hot shot, Jet fire, sideswipe, red alert, smokescreen, sideways, or any of the G1 series bots, or any series of transformers or the TF movies bots! Just kidding! Charge Wire: (rolls optics) Raptor warrior: Lauren doesn't own any of the Unicron Trilogy, or toho monsters, but owns me, Charge wire, and Hydro wire!/_

Ch.12 Galvantron's return and Fire Raptor's will & gift, Charge wire promise!

At the d-con base. Soundwave: Megatron defeat was to swift. Too easy. Thrust: but I surprised his body survived! (now however Megatron gets revived, revived as Galvantron now.) Galvantron: when I get my hands on the creature that did this! All the decepticons shock, but not Soundwave. Sideways: may I suggest kidnapping the femine raptor bot, cuz the creature is concern for her wellbeing! Galvantron: (smirks) / explains what they're going to do/ Got it! Decepticons: yeah! Now outside the Autobot base, and a big bot again! Raptor Warrior: transform to Lauren! Lauren: Yo Silker, what sups? Silker: some ancient kaiju are rebelling against Mecha raptor, thought I let you know as a warning! After Silker left. Lauren: huh? Suddenly a giant snake appears. The snake: (smirks) so you the one the Raptor kaiju like! Lauren: (I sense danger) The snake suddenly wrapped it body around her before she could react, constricting her. Lauren: (fire raptor, passes out) Charge Wire comes out to see what happening: LAUREN! The snakes gripped gets tighter when.. Fire Raptor: ROAR! LAUREN! (Turns into ice form, a buff v-raptor, with ice down the back, and ice wings) The snake: heh, heh, heh! Ice shards come piercing into the snake skin, thus letting go of the unconscious and not breathing girl! Fire Raptor now worry: Lauren-Sama wake up! Human form! Lauren! Charge Wire: Fire Raptor is she? Fire Raptor: she not breathing, get Red Alert! Charge wire's comm. Link to Red Alert: RED ALERT, SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN TO LAUREN! Red Alert: what do you mean? Charge Wire: SHE NOT BREATHING! Red Alert: WHAT, I'm coming! Charge wire now freaking out: is she? Fire raptor: Lauren? Angel form!(Now a buff V-raptor, with purple angelic wings, and a heavenly light around his tail) Charge Wire? Charge Wire: what is it? Fire Raptor: you love her too, don't yah? Charge Wire: Yes (was it that obvious?) Fire Raptor: I'm going to do something, risky to save her, but if a kaiju attacks me right after I do this, I need you to protect her with your life, if I die, heck, you can date her! Cuz what I'm going to do will give her kaiju powers and, she will be able to turn into a kaiju! Do you accept? Charge Wire now shocked: you trust me? Fire Raptor: Yes! Do you? Charge Wire: yes! Fire raptor: (Lauren, wake up) angel V-raptor kiss of revival! (Kisses her, without realizing decepticons ears were listening to the whole thing & saw the whole thing) Lauren: (wakes up to see her savior, and smiled) what…happen? Fire Raptor: A snake kaiju, almost killed you, but he didn't get to! Sniffles (Teary eyed now!) Lauren blushing: arigoto, for saving me! Red Alert: (he wants me to make sure she not hurt) let me see her! Now in the med bay, with Optismus and red alert. Lauren: (gets out headphones and plays brings me to life, and the tribute to Mothra) Red alert: Lauren, I need to scan for any damage? Lauren: hiiii! (Unsure) Red alert: (does his scan) looks like a few broken bones in the rib cage, I suggest no transforming into a bot first of all, second no strenuous activity. Lauren: hiiii. Optismus & Red Alert: how did this happen? Lauren: well, Silker came by and told me that some ancient kaiju are rebelling against Mecha Raptor, after she left I was unaware of the giant snake lurking nearby…! I need to tell Fire Raptor this! (looks up at Optismus, knowing he is worried) Optismus: go ahead, but be careful! Charge Wire comes in to tell Optismus what Fire Raptor did and said! Now in the rec. room. Lauren: (puts on the Headphones and sings Hana to Chou no Serenade) Optismus and the bots notices. Fire Raptor: your voice is soothing like a melody! Lauren: oh yeah, before I forget Silker told me something of rebelling ancient kaiju! Fire Raptor: shit! Got to ask Silker something! Lauren: yo, good luck finding her! Now where ever Silker is. Fire Raptor: Yo, Silker! Silker: yo, what sup? Fire Raptor: Lauren got hurt, by a snake! Silker: Shit! I'll tell you everything! Back at Autobot HQ. Lauren: (singing legend of mermaid) Optismus and the bots shock that she can still sing! Fire Raptor: can you sing the Mothra song, please? Lauren: sure! (sings it) Fire Raptor: (the melody is soothing) Now with the d-cons. Sideways: so it will be a breeze kidnapping the Raptor bot! Galvantron: yes. Thrust: let's do it already. Soundwave: Eject ravage, frenzy, rumble operation raptor napped. Back in the command center. Now on the screen. Sideways: yo, bots come outside I dare yah! Optismus: everyone! Everyone: let's go! Lauren: (dang it I can't kick his ass) Fire Raptor: Lauren, come with me now! (Picks her up with his mouth, puts her on his back) now outside. Optismus: what, how? Galvantron: Soundwave? Soundwave: operation is almost… suddenly Ancient Kaiju appears, also DG does! Death Girdorah: Roar! Fire Raptor: Lauren, stay here! (Goes to death Girdorah) Want to dance? DG: meet my new friend, an ancient Kaiju with an ability to control other kaiju! The Kaiju: (takes over Fire Raptor mind, successful) DG: destroy everything! Lauren overheard: (goes in front of the not in controlled Raptor) Optismus: Lauren, what is she doing? Lauren: he wouldn't do that at all! DG: attack her! Lauren now shocked: Fire Raptor, remember who you are, and who I am! (Places her right hand on her chest and starts singing legend of mermaid, and Koi wa nan daruo, and Splash dream) Serenity: Baka! Lauren: cuz you wouldn't harm your friends! You're like my samurai/ ninja! (plays my samurai) Fire Raptor starts to regain his memory! DG: (uses his lighting attack, aims at Lauren) Fire Raptor: Steel form! (an Armor Velociraptor, shields her from the lightening) Lauren: knew it! Fire Raptor: Death girdorah got a score to settle with you! Lauren: (if he fights will he win this time? Don't die) sniffles. Fire raptor: Grrrrrrrr! Lauren: (he looks really weak, why? Fire Raptor!) Galvantron: interesting. Lauren: Grrrrrrrr, (what is this feeling) Grrrrrrrr! Lauren transform to Raptor Warrior (in dino mode! Red alert: I told her she can't yet! Raptor Warrior: (Velociraptor death glare with fiery optics filled with tears, looks at death girdorah, then her optics change into that of a real Raptor) Grrrrrrrr(Scared shuriken)! Her shuriken come out, but are glowing! Decepticons & Autobots: whoa that new! Raptor Warrior: (get away from him) Death girdorah: whoa, someone pissed! Serenity: her inner beast is unleashed! Optismus and the bots: huh? Serenity: In other words, she snapped! Raptor Warrior: ROAR! (Tackles death girdorah) DG: what the? (Tries to threw her off) Raptor Warrior uses her shuriken to slice two of his heads off, and she did! DG: (still trying to throw her off) Raptor Warrior release her grip and does a back flip, but lands perfectly on her feet, she did in ninja style, then uses her shuriken on Death girdorah last head and defeats him, but her anger rages on! Serenity and the Autobots shocked: She just de-de-feat-ed a Kaiju! Raptor Warrior: (plays bring me to life) Galvantron: impressive, she may be useful after all! Optismus: red alert? Red alert: ….. Serenity: she just can't really open up to any one at all! She feels so betrayed! Right now the only person she trusts is Fire Raptor! Galvantron: Tidal Wave get the raptor femine now! Raptor Warrior: Grrrrrrrr! Shuriken strike the con crotch! Tidal Wave: (now holding his crotch) tidal wave don't like her, she scary, when she not happy!

Ch. 13 Raptor pain & rage & enter the beast bots

_/Lauren: I don't own Transformers beast wars, or transformers! Rattrap: yeah, cuz she can't protect her friends! Lauren: sniffles! Wahhhhhh! Cheetor: SHUT UP RATTRAP! You made her cry. Lauren: (grins evilly at Rattrap)/_

Raptor warrior: Grrrrrrrr! (Optics return to normal and so did she) huh? What happen? (Passes out) Red Alert: I told her not to transform or do something dangerous! Sideways: NOW! (Tries to grab the unconscious Raptor bot) when Charge Wire shoves him away! Charge Wire, Cochillo, Scavenger, Smokescreen, and Gasket beam: leave her alone! Optismus: Flame convoy; help me bring her to the med bay! Now at the med bay tomorrow. Red alert: she unconscious, but look at this! Her injuries are almost healed! Optismus: what are you sure? Red alert: yes! Huh? Raptor Warrior: where am i? Red alert: sh-she awake! Raptor warrior: fire raptor is gone for good! Sniffles (plays bring me to life) Charge Wire comes in: sighs, you're okay! Raptor warrior: why did he fight when he was weak? Charge wire: um cuz…? Raptor Warrior: I'm going to think outside! Optismus: sure! After she left. Charge Wire: should I tell her why? Optismus: yes, cuz I think she needs to know! Now outside. Raptor Warrior: (now singing) Charge Wire: hey, raptor girl, I need to tell you something! Raptor Warrior: yah what is it? Charge wire: your boyfriend told me, he was going to do something, risky to save you, but if a kaiju attacks him right after he did that …, Cuz what he was going to do will give you kaiju powers and, you will be able to turn into a kaiju! Charge wire: …..Raptor Warrior: you should tell me before hand, I could've done something to save him! I HATE YOU! Charge Wire: (she hates me) Raptor Warrior: (plays main theme- Godzilla final wars) now somewhere in the Beast wars with Cheetor, Air Razor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Tigatron, Silverbolt, and Depthcharge. An anomaly opens ups, to the armada time! Cheetor: hear that sounds like someone on the other side singing! (Goes through it, with his friends following) Now with our hero singing piece of love, and eternal snow) Cheetor: whoa, her voice is so beautiful! But it sounds sad! Raptor Warrior: (teary eyed optics) baka! (sings scared springs) Rhinox and the rest: Look out! Raptor Warrior: huh? Sideways! Sideways: got yah, (acts like Kisshu, then sedates her) Sideways comm. Link to Megatron: Megatron, got the femine! Meet me at the location!(Warps out to a warehouse) Cheetor: we got to help her! Now tracking down the femine, which leads them to a warehouse. Inside a desperate raptor, trying to escape. Raptor Warrior: (wish I didn't tell Charger I hate him) now Soundwave is here! Soundwave: screw Megatron, I want to have fun with her first! Sideways: no, I call dib's on the femine! Raptor Warrior: shit! (Damn, my only chance is star mero, mero heart song) Soundwave: singing a song won't help, your virginity! Raptor Warrior: (plays the song) Soundwave: this song is torture! Frying my circuits! Sideways: turn it off please! I'll do anything, just turn it off! Raptor Warrior: anything? Soundwave & Sideways: anything! Raptor Warrior: okay, but first no having fun with me at all, second do not try to recapture me! Soundwave & sideways: fine, just turn off the song! Raptor Warrior turns off music! And tries to leaves! Sideways & Soundwave: (smirks evilly) Sorry, we lied! Ties her up! Raptor Warrior: Shit, wait a minute! (plays the caramel dansen) Soundwave: (dances, Cursed song) can't stop dancing! Sideways: I can't either! Galvantron: what the slag are you doing? (He starts dancing) what the frag, I'm doing it to! Raptor Warrior: time for the annoying song! Soundwave & Sideways: NOOOOOO! Raptor Warrior: (plays star mero, mero heart) Galvantron: my audio receptors! Stop it! At once! Raptor Warrior: no, cuz my virginity is at stake! (Turns the music up) Now outside the warehouse. Cheetor: they want her as a Spark mate! But she doesn't want to, so she torturing them with music! Rhinox: then let's help her! Now they come bursting in. Raptor Warrior: Optismus! Wait you're not Optismus prime, or the Autobots! Cheetor: we are the maximals! Silverbolt: were here to rescue a maiden from these predicons posers! Raptor warrior: these guys are decepticons! I'm an autobot! The names Lau…. I mean Raptor warrior! Rattrap: you mean those are decepticons, hah, they can't beat a femine! Air Razor: what does that mean? Raptor Warrior: yah, cuz the music is shorting out their audio receptors! Oh scrap, I forgot, the bots are going to be so worried! Cheetor: don't worry, we escort you back, cuz such a lovely lady shouldn't walk home alone! Raptor Warrior blushes: arigoto! And as for you three, if you dare come near me I will play this song! (Plays its one last time) but before I leave I need to use my comm. link! Raptor Warrior comm. Link to Optismus: yo Optismus! What with the music in the background? Raptor Warrior: um aren't you worried where I am, cuz sideways, Soundwave, and their boss, just tried to um well, you know! Are you alright! Yep, but I just found out a song that fries their circuits! And I met some new friends! Come back to base, with your new friends! Hiiii! Now back at base. Raptor Warrior: Optismus (looks down, knowing she in trouble) Optismus notices: at least you're okay that what matters! Now who are your friends! Now all Autobots look at the beast bots. The rhino bot: Rhinox. The Rat bot: Rattrap! The manta ray bot: Depth Charge. The hawk bot: Air Razor! The dog/bird bot: Silverbolt! The tiger bot: Tigatron! The cheetah bot: Cheetor! All beast bots: nice to meet you! Charge Wire: so what song fried the d-cons circuits! Raptor warrior: you ask for it! (smirks, then plays star mero, mero heart song, and dances) Serenity: the song is rather annoying! All the bots except the beast bots and serenity: turn it off, turn it off! Raptor warrior turns it off! Raptor warrior: well, Charge Wire did ask! Red alert: I'm shock that you audio receptors don't get fried! Raptor warrior: cuz it a little cute and a tad annoying, but fun to dance to! It way less annoying then the caramel dansen! Starscream: was Galvantron begging you to stop the music? Raptor warrior: hiiii, especially Soundwave, and sideways! Star scream: yes, play that song only when Galvantron around! Only to torture him! Raptor Warrior: kay, (turns to the beast bots) hey, so where you guys come from any way? Cheetor: um, we came through some sort of broken glass thing! Raptor warrior: so an anomaly, more precise, from different time I suppose! Red Alert: I scan an anomaly data before, so I can make a device to transport you back! But it may take a while to build! Rhinox: I got no problem with that! Cheetor: I don't either!

Ch. 14 Mecha Raptor hurts his dearest friend, and 5 min. memory loss

Tomorrow, outside at the Autobot HQ. Lauren: he late, hopes he okay! Cheetor: who are you? Lauren: I'm …. He here! Mecha Raptor: is this cat bot bothering you? Lauren: no not at all! (Shakes head no) Mecha Raptor: good, where are your friends? The bots and beast bots: um here! Mecha Raptor: kay, how are you? Lauren: why you ask? Mecha Raptor: Silker told me, something that I did not like at all! Lauren: Eh? Nani? Mecha Raptor: nothing needn't to worry about! Lauren: doubt it! Ancient Kaiju: you had gone soft to hang out with a human girl! Mecha raptor: (turns to see an ancient kaiju scorpion thingy that also has mind controlled powers) Ancient Kaiju: Maybe, i can help with that problem! (Smirks) Strikes Mecha Raptor with a thing that controls other Kaiju. Mecha Raptor: Grrrrrrrr! (Turns around to where Lauren is) Ancient Kaiju: now kill! The human pest! Lauren: he wouldn't… would he? (Mecha Raptor goes to eat her! Lauren ducks before he could! But his tail barely hits her, slightly but has dealt great damage) Lauren: Shit! Hey asshole that hurt! YO, Mecha Raptor if you really like me a lot, then listens to the melody! (Turns music up all the way, sings beautiful wish, but has slight fear in her eyes, puts her right hand over her chest, the other behind her) Cheetor: that voice? Lauren: Transform to Raptor Warrior! Raptor Warrior: (keeps singing) the Beast bots: whoa! Didn't see that coming! Raptor warrior: I thought you were the leader of the ancient Kaiju! Mecha Raptor: ROAR! (His tail hits her in the stomach area, knocks her out cold) Raptor Warrior: (Godzilla-Sama, Oneiga, passes out) Charge wire: Raptor Warrior! Godzilla: ROAR! Atomic Breath (He only kills the ancient Kaiju) Mecha Raptor: huh, what happen? Now shocked (wait did I just attack Lauren-Sama) Lauren! I'm so sorry! Red Alert: bring her to med bay! NOW! Charge Wire & Jet Fire carries her to med bay! Now in Med Bay, with Optismus, Rhinox, and Red Alert. Red Alert: Optismus, she unconscious! Other than that she is fine! Rhinox: she sure is strong, consider she a human turn bot! Red Alert: yah she is! Huh? Raptor Warrior: (wakes up and transforms to dino mode, optics change to that of a Velociraptor, and shuriken give off a glowing aura) Grrrrrrrr! Red Alert: scrap, she pissed! Optismus: (she afraid, and confused) I don't think so red alert! Rhinox: she would of attack by now, if she was pissed off! Optismus: Raptor Warrior looks more scared & confused, then angry! Raptor warrior still growling POV: (should I attack them, or not? Are they going to hurt me, or not?) Optismus: Raptor warrior, it okay, we won't hurt you! Raptor Warrior: (pounces on Optismus, Jurassic park Raptor style, which is epic) Grrrrrrrr! (Bares her fangs) Red Alert POV: (she is going to kill Optismus!) Optismus POV: (she is going to attack me? Stares at her) Raptor Warrior POV: (stares at him for a moment, then realizes what she was doing) Jumps off him! Optismus: … Raptor Warrior purrs like a kitty! Optismus: (she not going to kill me) Raptor warrior? Raptor Warrior: (Returns to normal, then bolts out the med bay, searching for Mecha Raptor, ready to ripped him from limb to limb) Now in the rec. room with the bots and Mecha Raptor. Suddenly Mecha Raptor is attack by Raptor warrior! Mecha Raptor: (she attacking me, why?) Optismus, Red Alert, and Rhinox: she remembers! Mecha Raptor: (grabs her by the tail, with his teeth) Raptor Warrior: Grrrrrrrr! Asshole, put me down, so I can kick your lizard ass, cuz you hit me with your fucking tail! Charge Wire: laughs! Serenity: she really hates you! Raptor Warrior: that effing hurt! Mecha Raptor: ladies shouldn't swear! Raptor Warrior: I can swear all I want! You are an asshole! Silker: hah she hates you more than ever! Nice come back by the way, Lauren! Raptor Warrior: I don't care right now, all I want to do is Kick his ass, his giant lizard ass! Mecha Raptor: (puts her down) Mecha Raptor: doubt it, that you could kick my ass! Or knock me out cold! Raptor Warrior: oh yeah, bots I'm going to play the annoying song! (Plays a CERTAIN song) The bots go outside! Mecha Raptor: this song is pure torture! He passes out! Raptor Warrior ties her shuriken together and put them around his neck! Raptor Warrior: take that! All the come back and see a very amused Raptor bot! Mecha Raptor: okay, okay I take back! Raptor Warrior: fined, but only Silker can visit me! Takes the shuriken off! Optismus: wow!

Ch. 14 Lauren turns into a kaiju and doesn't know how to turn back?

_/Lauren now a Kaiju: sniffles (how do I turn back help!) Charge Wire: um Optismus we have a kaiju problem! Optismus: Lauren! Sigh, I'll go get Silker! Or Mecha Raptor! Lauren: (oh shit) Mecha Raptor: she hot (I don't think I want her to turn back! Smirks evilly) Soundwave: Lauren, Mecha Raptor, just said he doesn't want you to turn back, cuz you even hotter. Blurr: Lauren does not own any of TF the Unicron trilogy! But she owns HERSELF, Charge Wire, Mecha Raptor, Hydro Wire, and Silker! Lauren goes hiding behind Blurr! _

After school, nearby


End file.
